Tel père tel fils
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: La suite de "moi omega, un enfant en route, et coincé dans le corps de mon amant". Tu veux savoir ce que tout le monde est devenus? Lis :) .
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Haru et j'ai 13 ans. Mon père Ciel, a connu mon père Sebastian quand il était jeune et ils sont ensemble depuis un moment. Enfin avant, ils sont en pause pour l'instant.

Ciel attendait un autre enfant mais il l'a perdu et cela a tellement été dur pour eux qu'ils n'ont jamais voulus en avoir d'autres.

Sebastian a cru que papa flirtait avec le majordome qu'il a engagé depuis mes 7 ans. Sebastian, à l'époque était moins présent, il est retourné en enfer pour s'occuper de certaines choses et il a cru surprendre papa alors qu'il lui faisait un massage. Depuis Sebastian est retourné en enfer et moi et ma sœur Hinata qui a désormais 6 ans et demi, on les voit selon nos envies.

Le majordome n'a jamais flirté avec papa, je le sais puisque depuis mes 12 ans, nous sommes ensembles mais j'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents.

Vous me direz, pourquoi seraient-il choqués ? Puisque eux même on fait la même chose ?

Eh bien Sebastian a toujours été protecteur avec moi et Ciel me dit tout le temps de faire attention aux béta et oméga et de ne pas tomber enceint.

En effet, je suis un oméga, comme mon papa et ma sœur est alpha. Je suis mi humain mi démon, ma sœur aussi.

Hirotaka est le majordome que papa a engagé et il a 25 ans. Nous avons autant d'années d'écart que quand mes parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est un alpha.

Quand il a commencé à s'occuper de moi, tout était innocent mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il y avait plus.

Comme je ne voulais pas en parler à mes parents, je suis allé en parler à Alois qui est une connaissance de mon père. Lui-même est un oméga et a eu un enfant avec Claude, un démon comme Sebastian.

Ils ont eu une petite fille de 6 ans, Kohana, avec qui ma sœur joue souvent. Alois est resté humain et Claude parait toujours jeune.

Alois m'avait conseillé de me déclarer, histoire de ne pas me faire d'illusions.

Je pensais qu'il m'aurait rejeté vus son âge avancé par rapport à moi mais il m'a dit.

-Jeune maitre, je ne pourrais pas être plus flatté par votre déclaration, je ne peux y répondre que de manière positive.

Hirotaka est blond aux yeux verts, je fonds à chaque fois que je le vois.

Puis on s'est embrassé. Depuis nous en sommes restés là, pas par manque d'envie de ma part mais Ciel a tendance à le surveillé avec moi. Il semble se méfier de son propre employé, sans doute parce que c'est un alpha.

Aujourd'hui, je vais voir Sebastian en enfer, j'ai décidé de lui annoncer ma relation avec Hirotaka.

Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir, vus son côté surprotecteur mais j'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas mal.

Je vais voir Ciel dans son bureau.

Papa travaille toujours autant que dans mon enfance.

Je rentre sans frapper, une habitude maintenant.

-Papa, je vais voir Sebastian, je pense dormir chez lui.

-Ah, dis-lui que c'est à son tour de prendre Hinata la semaine prochaine.

-Papa, tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Evidemment, c'est lui qui ne me croit pas, j'ai beau lui avoir expliquer qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Ton père a toujours été trop jaloux des autres hommes.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas lui expliquer en enfer ?

-Eh bien je ne veux pas croiser son employé, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il a des vues sur lui et cela m'énerve.

-Autant jaloux l'un que l'autre, c'est mignon après tant d'années.

-L'amour c'est compliqué poussin, mais il me manque beaucoup.

-Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi.

-Amuses toi bien poussin.

-J'ai 13 ans, arrêtes avec ce surnom.

-Tu seras toujours mon poussin, quelques soit ton âge.

Je ferme la porte puis quelqu'un me prend et me ramène vers lui.

-Jeune maitre vous partez ?

Il ne me tutoie pas encore, mais j'aimerai bien mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

-Tu n'as pas peur que l'on se fasse prendre ?

-Non, le danger c'est excitant jeune maitre, j'aime bien.

-Tu comptes en parler à ton père ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

-Ton père a fait pareil, pourquoi le prendrait-il mal ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es proche de l'âge de mon père, Sebastian lui est un démon donc il fera toujours jeune. En plus, tu es un alpha, Ciel et ses histoires de grossesse.

-Ciel est un démon aussi techniquement, Vous aurez toujours des parents jeunes. Vous savez comment on fait les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui évidemment.

-Je pense que nous devrions passer à un contact physique plus concret. Le voudriez-vous ?

-Oui mais impossible de dormir dans la même chambre pour l'instant.

-Nous trouverons une solution, jeune maitre, sur ce, vous allez me manquer.

Puis il m'embrassa.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Je partais pour l'enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis arrivé en enfer, Sebastian possède un grand manoir.

Je rentre sans frapper comme toujours, une mauvaise habitude selon Tanaka.

Moi je suis habitué, Ciel ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Je trouve Sebastian en train de s'occuper de ses chats, Ciel ne l'a jamais autorisé à en avoir il les recueille donc tous chez lui.

-Oh poussin, cela fait plaisir de te voir.

-J'ai 13 ans arrêtez tous les deux avec ce surnom.

-Tu es toujours mon poussin, comment va ton père et Hinata ?

-Toujours avec tes chats. Hinata, papa me fait te dire que c'est ton tour de garde la semaine prochaine. Papa tu lui manques, tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison ?

-Non je soupconne toujours ton père d'avoir menti, et tous ces hommes autour de lui, cela me rend jaloux.

-Il est aussi jaloux de ton employé, Yuki.

-Ah j'ai beau lui dire qu'il ne se passera rien avec, il ne me croit pas. En plus c'est un démon et cela ne m'attire pas, le seul que j'aime c'est ton père depuis longtemps déjà.

-C'est mignon après toutes ces années, cette jalousie.

-Oui mais c'est compliqué, j'ai beau aimer ton père.

-Ou est ton employé ?

-Il est parti en congé.

-Ah je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Oh cela concerne le sexe ?

-Papa ne sois pas si direct.

-Tu as l'âge d'y penser et puis un oméga doit y penser, tu pourrais tomber enceint et à ton âge, ce serait compliqué. Je veux bien être grand père mais plus tard.

-En fait papa n'a jamais flirtait avec Hirotaka, puisque l'on sort ensemble depuis un an.

-Il t'a touché ?

-Non on n'a jamais rien fait encore. Tu dois être déçu papa.

-Non pourquoi je le serai ? Je te rappelle que je suis beaucoup plus vieux. Et on a couché quand il avait 14 ans, il était trop mignon mais il l'est toujours. Tu l'aurais vu gêné quand on l'a fait, il ne savait plus ou se mettre et quand il a appris ta naissance, il paniquait totalement.

-C'est vrai que tu étais dans son corps et lui dans le tien. Tu me gênes avec tes histoires, je n'imagine pas papa et toi en train de faire ce genre de chose.

-Comment tu crois avoir été concu et ta sœur ? Tu veux des conseils sur le sexe ? Ne sois pas gêné.

-Papa le prendra très mal, il le surveille tout le temps.

-Ton père est très sérieux, il a peur que tu tombes enceint jeune. Déjà à ton âge, il ne pensait qu'à son travail, il faut dire que ton père a vécu des trucs difficiles. La mort de son frère, tes grands parents.

-Je voudrais lui dire mais comment ?

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, je veux lui parler de toute façon.

-De quoi ?

-Eh bien comme tu sais, on ne s'est jamais engagé, et après toutes ses années, je veux le demander officiellement en mariage mais c'est compliqué.

-Oh c'est mignon mais papa a l'air de t'en vouloir.

-Je sais revenons-en aux conseils sur le sexe.

-Non pas besoin pour l'instant mais si j'ai besoin un jour merci.

-Ne fais rien sans être sûr de le vouloir, c'est mon meilleur conseil. Et assures toi que ton partenaire te respecte.

-Merci papa. En fait tu tutoie ou vouvoie ton petit-ami ?

-Je n'ose pas lui demander de me tutoyer. Il dit toujours jeune maitre.

-Ton père et moi on a longtemps pratiqué le vouvoiement puis le tutoiement est venus. Cela l'a déconcerté plus d'une fois au début mais après je m'en servais pour le déconcentrer des fois, ah on s'est amusé quand il était jeune.

-Tu ne t'amuses plus avec lui ?

-Disons qu'avec le temps on a une routine mais non je m'amuse toujours avec. Je pense à cette pauvre Elisabeth qui n'a toujours pas d'enfants et pas trop de chance avec les hommes.

-Ah on ne peut gagner sur tout. L'ex fiancée à papa a quand même bien gagné dans sa vie. Son entreprise de robe marche bien. Je les ai entendus la dernière fois qu'elle est venue.

-Claude et Alois ont du boulot aussi, un deuxième enfant en route.

-Je ne savais pas depuis quand ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vus, Claude est un bon père mais il est vite dépassé par le premier alors un deuxième.

-J'ai vraiment peur de lui dire.

-Je serai là pour te soutenir, on ira le voir demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Ciel avait passé la nuit dans son bureau, puis avait fini par s'endormir.

Il avait rêvé de Sebastian. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Sebastian entra discrètement dans son bureau puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Son baiser réveilla Ciel, étonné.

-Tiens, tu as ramené Haru ?

Ciel paraissait heureux mais distant.

-Oui mais je suis venu te voir. Je te demande pardon, je sais que tu n'as jamais flirté avec Hirotaka.

-Tu ne me crois que maintenant et toi avec ton employé ?

-Rien il n'y aura jamais rien.

Puis Sebastian se baissa, sorti un étui et se mit à genoux devant Ciel.

-Mon amour, on est ensemble depuis si longtemps, on a deux enfants et peut être des petits enfants un jour. Je veux que l'on soit lié à jamais. Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ?

Ciel en était ému.

Il se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian se releva et effaca les larmes de Ciel.

-C'est un oui ?

-Evidemment Sebastian.

-Je suis heureux mais je dois t'annoncer un truc ton fils est amoureux d'un mec.

-Ah qui cela ?

-Hirotaka.

Ciel parti d'un coup et il trouva son fils en train d'embrasser son majordome Hirotaka.

Il s'approchait d'eux.

-Papa je n'osais pas te le dire mais on est ensemble depuis un an. Tu dois être déçu.

Hirotaka se baissa.

-Monsieur, je suis sérieux, j'aime votre fils. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un humain et mon rang est bas mais je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux. Ne me licenciez pas.

Ciel s'avanca vers lui.

-Tu couches avec mon fils ?

-Non monsieur mais si c'était le cas je ne ferai rien pour le forcer à quoi que ce soit et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

-Ah oui ? Tu assumerais si une surprise arrivait ? Je sais comment agissent les alphas quand un oméga est en chaleur. Ne saute pas sur mon fils de manière agressive et attend qu'il soit prêt.

-Je ne compte forcer en rien votre fils, rassurez-vous.

Puis Haru remarqua la bague de son père.

-Tu as dit oui papa j'espère.

-Oui évidemment, depuis le temps que j'attends qu'il demande.

-C'est vrai tu attendais une demande ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé toi-même ?

-Parce que tu sais que je suis incapable de faire ce genre de chose, j'ai beau être plus âgé, beaucoup de choses me sont compliquées.

-Je sais que tu agiras toujours comme le gamin innocent du début.

Puis Sebastian s'avanca vers Hirotaka.

-Je vous autorise à fréquenter mon fils mais si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerai de la manière la plus brutale qu'il soit et si je vous vois faire quelque chose sans son accord, je m'occuperai de vous. Rendez mon fils heureux et vous n'aurez pas de souci. Un dernier détail, je ne veux pas être grand père avant un moment, faites-y attention.

-Soyez rassuré, je ne ferai rien de mal à votre fils.

Haru semblait rassuré de la réaction de ses parents.

-J'aimerai dormir avec lui, je peux ?

-Tant que tu ne tombes pas enceint, pas de souci, répondit Ciel.

-Pas de problème tant que tu ne tombes pas enceint, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu reviens à la maison papa ?

-Oui si Ciel est d'accord.

-Oui tu es parti trop longtemps.

Le soir même, Sebastian comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu avec son futur mari.

Hinata était avec son frère.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui je l'aime, un jour toi aussi.

-Tu crois que papa va définitivement rester ?

-Oui ils vont se marier, l'amour c'est compliqué mais ils s'aiment.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont avoir un autre enfant ?

-Non depuis la mort du dernier, ils n'ont jamais voulu mais on ne sait jamais, papa fait jeune après tout.

Puis Hirotaka entra.

-Mademoiselle Hinata, il est temps d'aller vous coucher.

-Bonne nuit Haru.

-Bonne nuit Hinata.

Hinata s'en alla.

Hirotaka ferma la porte puis alla vers Haru.

-On peut le faire maintenant, puisque j'ai la bénédiction de vos parents. M'autorisez-vous à vous toucher ?

Haru rougit en disant.

-Tutoie moi Hirotaka.

-Haru, je veux que tu m'appartiennes totalement.

Puis Hirotaka s'empara des lèvres de Haru.

Du côté de Ciel et Sebastian, Sebastian attaqua directement.

-Attends, on a tout notre temps.

Ciel avait stoppé Sebastian qui était bien décidé à le consommer rapidement.

-Mais je te veux tout de suite là.

Ciel posa sa main sur la bouche de Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tu te souviens de ce que tu es pour moi ?

-Oui ton futur mari, le père de tes enfants et ton majordome.

Ciel s'avanca sur Sebastian.

-Et que me dois tu ?

-Obéissance et exaucer tous tes désirs.

-Après toutes ses années, tu as toujours du désir envers moi ?

-Oui j'en aurai toujours.

Puis Sebastian bascula Ciel.

-Je reste celui qui satisfait tout tes désirs au final.

-Fais le.

-Yes my lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Haru se réveilla.

Il vit enfin Hirotaka à ses côtés.

Hirotaka ouvrit les yeux puis vit Haru.

Il enlaca son petit-ami.

-C'était la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée avec toi, et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein.

-Moi aussi.

Ciel pensait aller voir son fils pour parler sexualité avec lui mais quand il entra il vit qu'il était trop tard.

-Papa, ne te fâches pas.

-Je ne compte pas me fâcher.

Hirotaka se sentait gêné, dans cette posture devant son patron.

-Monsieur, je suis désole que vous me trouviez dans cette posture.

-Tu n'es pas le premier, avec son père, combien de fois les employés ne nous ont pas surpris. On a été jeune nous aussi.

Sebastian venait d'entrer.

-On est toujours jeune du moins physiquement, tu es quand même plus âgé maintenant. Je revois ta tête quand on nous surprenait le matin. Tu étais marrant.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, répondit Ciel.

-On est trop tard pour parler sexualité maintenant je pense, c'est déjà fait apparemment.

-Sortez cela devient gênant, dit Haru.

-Désole poussin, on s'en va, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai bien envie de recommencer de que l'on a fait hier, dit Sebastian.

-J'ai du boulot, tu attendras.

-Au diable le boulot, on a du temps à rattraper et un mariage à préparer.

-Sortez, dit Haru.

Une fois partie, Haru sorti du lit et se rhabilla.

Hirotaka le ramena vers lui.

-On peut continuer, aujourd'hui tu n'as aucun cours.

-Mais j'ai déjà tout appris avec toi non ?

-On apprend toujours plus en pratiquant.

Puis Haru se laissa de nouveau tenté par son amant.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand j'avais 9 ans j'ai demandé à mes parents comment ils m'avaient conçu.

Mon premier père, Sebastian, toujours très direct n'était pas étonné.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer mais tu veux savoir pour un cas classique d'une femme et d'un homme ou de deux hommes ?

-On ne devrait pas lui expliquer cela à son âge, tu veux lui faire un schéma peut-être ? dit Ciel.

-Oh décoinces-toi, je suis sûr que si tu avais pu tu aurais posé la même question à tes parents.

-Jamais je n'aurai pu parler de sexualité avec eux, tout court, répondit Ciel.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, quand on proscrit le mariage arrangé et l'abstinence sexuelle avant le mariage.

-Je n'ai pas choisis mon milieu, répondit Ciel.

Haru les interrompit.

-Je veux savoir, vous comptez répondre à ma question ou pas ?

-Je me demande d'où il a pris ce côté autoritaire. Cela doit venir de toi surement.

-Tu ne me connaissais pas à 9 ans, je te rappelle, répondit Ciel.

-Non mais je suis sûr que tu savais déjà comment cela fonctionnait du moins avec une fille.

-Détrompes toi, j'étais bien innocent avant de te connaitre.

-Tu as appris cela comment, dans un bouquin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question pour une femme et avant de te connaitre je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux de personne.

-Papa, quand est-ce que tu as couché avec Sebastian ? demanda Haru.

-Bien plus tard, vers 14 ans mais papa lui a surement eu l'idée avant.

-Oui en fait bien avant que tu ne portes cette robe qui t'allait à merveille.

-J'en étais sûr, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu portais une robe papa ?

-Pour une mission, on devait trouver qui était Jack l'éventreur.

-Oui et finalement c'était la tante de papa mais on passera là-dessus.

-Si tu veux savoir, je peux t'expliquer en détail mais il y a un truc que tu dois savoir avant, on t'a concu sans le savoir mais par amour. Ton père était en chaleur, tu connaitras cela un jour mais ton père est mieux placé pour t'expliquer.

-En chaleur ? demanda Haru.

-Oui je suis un omega et toi aussi, pendant une certaine période, un alpha comme ton père est attiré par nos phéromones et son rôle est de nous calmer en quelque sorte. Un omega peut avoir un enfant, un alpha non. Choisis donc bien ton partenaire, il faut pourvoir compter sur lui à vie, répondit Ciel.

-Calmer ? Tu devrais plutôt dire que dans ces périodes, tu veux te faire ouvertement b…

Ciel stoppa Sebastian.

-C'est vrai mais ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant Haru. Il est temps de dormir maintenant.

-Bonne nuit, papa et Sebastian.

-Bonne nuit, poussin, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel sortit avant Sebastian.

-Il est fâché papa ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, papa va lui redonner le sourire.

Sebastian sorti à son tour et tomba sur un Ciel énervé.

-C'est parce que j'ai dit baisé, j'aurai pu trouver un autre terme oui.

-Tu es si vulgaire des fois, c'est exaspérant, répondit Ciel.

-On n'a pas tous eu une éducation comme toi, ce n'est pas toi qui te plains le plus quand j'utilise ce genre de mot dans certains contextes.

Sebastian pris Ciel dans ses bras.

-Monsieur ne se plaint pas quand j'utilise des mots crus et pas que quand tu es en chaleur, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs vus comment tu as été conditionné par ton éducation, se lâcher est une bonne chose.

-Cela ne t'autorise pas à parler vulgairement, répondit Ciel.

-Mais reconnais le dans ces périodes tu aimes que je te baise ? Tu l'as reconnu tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire, répondit Ciel.

-Peu importe le terme c'est de l'amour qui nous lie, que je dise sauter, faire l'amour ou baisé, je t'aime Ciel.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aime aussi mais fais attention la prochaine fois aux mots que tu emplois devant lui.

-Je ferai attention, maintenant qu'on est tranquille, on peut baiser ce soir ?

-Dans tes rêves, vas dormir loin de moi.

Puis Ciel planta Sebastian devant leur chambre.

-Allez Ciel, j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi, d'ailleurs si je te reparlais de cette robe. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en aurai fait ?

-Non, tu peux t'en aller, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais quand même te le dire, je n'aurai pas hésiter à la déchirer et te sauter dessus directement pour finalement pouvoir te la mettre bien …

Ciel ouvrit soudain la porte.

-Tais-toi enfin si les autres entendent, espèce de pervers. Putain, tu es vraiment sans gêne.

-Wow, monsieur devient vulgaire d'un coup.

-Tais-toi et rentres.

-Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui tu as la chance que je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

-Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne ferai pas cela pour toi, tu pourras le redire ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

-Putain quand je te ferai jouir.

-Tu es irrécupérable toi, répondit Ciel.

Encore une fois, Ciel avait cédé à Sebastian.

Finalement Haru n'avait pas eu sa réponse mais il comptait insister dès le lendemain.

Au déjeuner, Haru demanda donc :

-Alors, vous comptez me le dire une bonne fois pour toute comment on fait un bébé ?

-On va te le dire oui, répondit Ciel.

-Il tient ce côté autoritaire de toi, je confirme, un chat ne fait pas un chien.

Finalement mes parents m'ont expliqué mais il a fallu bien insister.

J'ai les parents les plus ouverts du monde encore maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel avait convoqué Hirotaka dans son bureau.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons parler franchement, mon cher Hirotaka.

-Vous me faites peur, monsieur.

-Ah autant que cela ? Je suis désole. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Sebastian entra sans frapper.

-Tu convoques encore Hirotaka ? Fais attention un jour il va t'attaquer pour harcèlement sexuel. Bonjour mon futur beau fils.

-Monsieur, quand vous dites ce genre de chose, c'est encore plus flippant que votre mari.

-Ah désole. Mais c'est vrai tu seras peut-être mon beau fils un jour.

Sebastian se pencha vers Ciel pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne suis pas encore son mari. Tu le tutoies, tu es grave toi.

-Ben c'est le copain de notre fils et ton employé au passage. On se tutoyais nous. Au final ton fils a suivi tes pas, tu devrais être content. C'est génétique le goût de l'interdit apparemment, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Bref, mon cher Hirotaka, maintenant que vous êtes intime avec mon fils, j'espère que vous n'oublierai pas votre travail.

-Tu dis cela mais plein de fois, toi-même, tu m'as dérangé sous pas mal de prétexte, un employé normal n'aurait pas le temps de tout faire. Arrête d'effrayer tes employés.

-Je ne suis pas effrayant que cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Un peu monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne délaisserai pas mon travail.

-Tu es effrayant des fois.

-Merci de ton avis, je vais peut-être changer d'avis pour le mariage.

-Tu ne peux pas, c'est organisé en plus si tu crois que je te laisserai changer d'avis, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah tu feras quoi pour m'en empêcher ?

-Hirotaka, vous pouvez partir, on a des choses à se dire.

-Je n'avais pas fini, je te signale.

-Je m'en fous, répondit Sebastian.

Hirotaka ne s'étonnait plus de ce genre de scène. Il sorti du bureau de son patron.

-Tu es terrible toi, je voulais lui parler.

-Ton fils a 13 ans, arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui.

-Je suis le papa surprotecteur et toi le papa zen, répondit Ciel.

-Oui c'est un peu cela mais plus important. Je dois te parler d'un truc tu sais que les affaires en enfer prennent de l'importance et je suis sur terre pour toi. Je voudrais y vivre définitivement un jour.

-Tu veux dire avec les enfants ?

-Oui mais quand Haru sera plus vieux et indépendant, pour Hinata elle est encore jeune, ce serait évident de l'emmener.

-Et moi je serai censé rester ici ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je veux que tu viennes avec moi et que tu prennes ta retraite ou lègues l'entreprise. On a l'éternité pour nous, je veux en profiter. Tu travailles depuis ta jeunesse, il serait temps de léguer.

-Sebastian, je tiens l'entreprise depuis un moment. A qui tu veux la léguer et comment je saurai si les affaires sont bien réglées ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Haru veuille la reprendre et Hinata n'a que 6 ans. Je ne veux pas obliger les enfants à reprendre mon entreprise par obligation.

-Et tu vas me sortir mon employé aussi ? répondit Sebastian.

-Oui je ne l'aime pas. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

-Je changerai d'employé si tu veux. Je ne veux que l'on soit séparé comme avant, répondit Sebastian.

-Et Haru ? Comment il viendra nous voir ?

-Comme il vient déjà. Hinata pourra décider de revenir quand elle veut voir son frère ou de revenir définitivement quand elle sera plus vieille.

-Je ne sais pas. L'entreprise, c'est ma vie, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Ah pour le mariage on pourrait le faire là-bas.

-En enfer tu veux dire ?

-Oui sur terre cela n'a pas trop d'intérêt.

-Je ne suis pas contre.

-Tu me suivras ou pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Evidemment mais pour l'entreprise qui la reprendra ?

-On trouvera comment faire, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux voudra reprendre sinon tu pourras vendre ou la gérer à distance, répondit Sebastian.

Haru les interrompit à ce moment-là en rentrant sans frapper.

-Toujours cette manie, Haru frappes avant d'entrer, dit Sebastian.

-Papa dit l'inverse.

-Oui en effet comme je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, je suis un peu fautif, répondit Ciel.

-Arrête d'effrayer Hirotaka, papa. C'est mon copain.

-Je sais poussin, mais je veille sur toi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu le couves trop, tu connais ton père, Haru, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui en quoi il serait perturbé dans son travail ?

-Ben à l'époque quand ton père avait ton âge, il me perturbait souvent. Quand on n'a pas de super capacités, c'est compliqué. Hirotaka est humain. Je te comprends, ton père il est toujours déconcentrant.

-Tu devrais lui dire de ne pas le déconcentrer, au contraire, répondit Ciel.

-Laisse-les s'amuser, répondit Sebastian.

-En fait, j'ai entendu, vous comptez partir ? demanda Haru.

-Oui mais pas avant que tu ais 18 ans au moins et tu reprendras l'entreprise si tu veux. Je ne te forcerai pas ni ta sœur, répondit Ciel.

-Oui tu feras comme tu veux, ton père et moi, on amènera ta sœur, tu pourras la voir quand tu veux. Ton père a passé assez de temps, il faut qu'il profite maintenant, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous avez bien raison mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous.

-On ne partira pas de suite, après le mariage, tu veux Ciel ?

-Tu veux dire reculer le mariage à une date indéterminée ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on a le temps, on peut attendre plusieurs années, tu es d'accord pour qu'on s'y installe après le mariage ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, en fait tu comptes te marier avec Hirotaka un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas, papa, j'ai 13 ans.

-Ne lui parles pas de mariage, Ciel. Tu ne savais pas toi-même à son âge.

-Ben s'ils ont un enfant un jour, on sera grands parents, répondit Ciel.

-Ce serait sympa de l'être, je vous y encourage vivement mais pas tout de suite, répondit Sebastian.

-Je m'en vais. Vous devenez bizarre tous les deux.

-Les enfants ce n'est pas toujours prévus mais c'est la vie, ta sœur et toi, on sera peut-être gâtés, répondit Sebastian.

-Je m'en vais maintenant.

Haru sorti.

Il croisa Hirotaka qui allait vers lui.

-Tes parents t'ont encore parlés de petits-enfants ?

-Oui ils sont flippants avec cela. Ils comptent s'en aller et laisser l'entreprise.

-Bien et ils te demandent de la reprendre quand tu seras plus âgé ?

-Non ils ne m'obligent à rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire plus tard.

-Tu as le temps d'y penser. Tu es jeune. Ne te pose pas trop de question, répondit Hirotaka.

-Tu as déjà voulus te marier avec quelqu'un ?

-Non pas vraiment mais j'ai connu l'amour comme tout le monde. Pourquoi tu y penses ?

-Non, papa m'a posé la question, c'est tout.

-Tes parents sont très ouverts, je les aime bien et qui sait je serai peut-être leur beau-fils un jour, répondit Hirotaka.

-Qui vivra verra, répondit Haru.


	7. Chapter 7

Haru se retrouva dans la pire situation selon lui.

Il avait désormais 14 ans.

-Je suis dans la merde, mon père va m'en vouloir à mort.

Haru pensait à Ciel, il pensait que Sebastian le prendrait mieux.

Il partit à la recherche de son amoureux qui devait surement travailler.

Il croisa Sebastian.

-Poussin, tu es bien matinal, tout va bien ?

On était en effet à peine 07h00 du matin, Haru avait plus l'habitude de trainer au lit.

-Oui tout va bien.

Sebastian ne le croyait pas vraiment, son fils avait une mine fatiguée et il semblait agacé.

-Tu as une sacrée tête, tu es sûr ?

-Oui, laisses moi tranquille tu veux.

Sebastian n'en revenait pas son fils venait de l'envoyer balader gentiment.

Ciel était sur le point de se lever.

Sebastian entra.

-Tu en fais une tête, tu dois encore repartir ?

-Non mais Haru m'a envoyé balader, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

-Cela t'étonne ? Il a pris beaucoup de moi, ton calme semble avoir sauter la génétique, répondit Ciel.

-Plus sérieusement, je crois qu'il a un problème.

-Si c'est le cas, il viendra en parler non ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas sûr, tu crois qu'il a un grave souci ?

-Non j'en doute tu t'inquiètes trop.

Haru cherchait toujours Hirotaka.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le déjeuner de tout le monde.

-Hirotaka, il faut que l'on parle.

-Tu es réveillé, bien tôt aujourd'hui.

Il remarqua le regard inquiet de son amoureux.

-Il passe quelque chose de grave ?

-Oui, je panique totalement, papa va m'en vouloir à mort.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Disons que l'on peut dire que l'on est fautif tous les deux.

Ciel entra à ce moment-là.

-Hirotaka, le déjeuner se fait attendre, j'ai du boulot moi.

Il avait entendu la dernière phrase de son fils.

-Désole monsieur, il arrive.

-Tu viens de dire quoi Haru ? Qui est fautif et pourquoi mon employé ?

-Papa, je n'ai pas envie de te parler là.

Haru s'en alla.

-Haru, je t'ai posé une question. C'est dingue d'envoyer ses parents comme cela, moi jamais j'aurai pu. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon fils Hirotaka ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, il n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer. Mais je suis fautif apparemment.

-Je vais éclaircir cela.

Ciel poursuivit son fils.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'envoyer balader surtout quand tu dis que Hirotaka est fautif. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu sais ce que j'aurais eu si j'avais mal parler à mes parents moi ?

-Je sais mais si tu le dis tu vas te fâcher sur moi et peut-être virer Hirotaka.

Sebastian arriva.

-Pourquoi Ciel virerait Hirotaka ? Tu peux nous dire, tu le sais.

Haru hésitait, il avait autant peur de la réaction de Sebastian maintenant.

-Je ne peux pas le dire.

-Enfin on peut tout entendre, répondit Sebastian.

Après une longue hésitation Haru annonca :

-Je suis enceint d'Hirotaka.

Haru avait un regard sombre.

Hirotaka qui amenait le déjeuner de Ciel et des autres en tomba des nues.

-Oh putain, non …

Ciel eu la même réaction.

-Oh putain mon fils de 14 ans …

Ciel n'en revenait pas, il avait toujours redouté.

-Bien au moins, maintenant on peut en discuter, Haru, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian prit Haru à part et laissa Hirotaka et Ciel ensemble.

Hirotaka avait peur de la réaction de son patron.

Voyant Ciel visiblement énervé il se décida à détendre la situation.

-Monsieur, je suis désole. Ne me virez pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te mettrai à la porte ? Vous êtes fautif tous les deux. Tu sais que Haru n'a que 14 ans, tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Bien monsieur je sais que ma réaction a été directe mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire à votre fils.

Sebastian plus détendu que Ciel en général, tentait de désamorcer la situation.

-Papa, ne tue pas Hirotaka.

-Tu crois que je vais le tuer ? Bien l'important dans la situation c'est de savoir ce que tu veux faire pour ton avenir.

-Hirotaka n'en veut pas, tu as vu ta réaction, répondit Haru.

-Ne penses pas à Hirotaka, penses à toi, tu es certes jeune mais avec ton père il t'a eu pas plus vieux que cela et j'étais content.

-Tu as toujours dis que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant à la base, répondit Haru.

-Oui je n'avais pas prévu mais tu as été une bonne surprise puis ta sœur aussi.

Sebastian ne préférait pas évoquer le troisième enfant qu'ils avaient perdus.

-Que dois-je faire papa ?

-Ce que tu as envie de faire, personne ne peut prendre ce genre de décision à ta place.

-Papa m'en voudra à mort si je le garde.

-Papa ne t'en voudra pas quoi que tu choisisses, crois-moi. Quand on l'a su, on avait échangé de corps, il ne l'a donc pas vécu. Pour ta sœur, il en a bien profité, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu crois qu'il va virer Hirotaka ou le frapper ?

-Non il peut juste s'énerver dessus mais de là à le tuer, ce n'est pas son genre.

-Comment tu peux garder ton calme, papa ? Après ce que je viens d'annoncer.

-Parce que ton père m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, j'ai l'habitude à force, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne te fâches pas contre moi ?

-Non puisque je ne suis pas en colère, en fait je suis plutôt content.

-Papa lui n'est pas content.

Ciel ne savait pas sur qui il devait s'énever sur Hirotaka ou sur son fils.

-Monsieur, votre silence me fait peur.

-Hirotaka, tu comptes faire quoi s'il le garde ?

-Assumer monsieur évidemment.

Haru était toujours dans le doute, la situation présente lui donnait deux options garder cet enfant malgré ses 14 ans ou ne pas le garder.

Sebastian l'avait quitté pour rejoindre Ciel qui avait quitté Hirotaka pour se réfugier dans son bureau.

On était 22h00 quand Sebastian vint le déranger.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire d'avance mais c'est une bonne chose. Haru choisira lui-même.

-Il a 14 ans Sebastian.

-Oui et toi tu en avais 18 ans, ce genre de chose tu apprends sur le moment.

-Tu veux être grand père maintenant, Sebastian ?

-Oui moi je trouve cela réjouissant mais c'est à lui de choisir. Et toi ?

-Je suis partagé entre la colère et l'envie d'être grand père.

-Laissons les choisir, ils prendront leurs décisions.

Haru était finalement revenu dans sa chambre.

On frappa mais Haru ne répondit pas.

Hirotaka entra donc.

Il se dirigea vers Haru et le prit dans ses bras.

-Hirotaka …

-Je suis désole pour ma réaction de toute à l'heure, on va réfléchir ensemble à la question de notre futur.

C'est ainsi que débuta une longue discussion entre eux.


	8. Chapter 8

-Papa est en colère, Sebastian est content et moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire.

-L'important c'est nous pas tes parents, si tu enlèves ton âge, tu veux de cet enfant ou pas ? Demande-toi ce que tu veux vraiment et tu vois ta vie sans ou avec.

-Hirotaka que veux-tu toi ?

-Moi j'ai déjà 25 ans, je peux assumer si tu souhaites le garder.

-Mais tu veux que je le garde ? Tu as dit non tout à l'heure, répondit Haru.

-Je ne voyais pas vraiment père pour le moment.

Haru semblait soulagé.

-Merci, Hirotaka.

Haru se jeta dans les bras de Hirotaka.

-Haru, pourquoi ?

-J'ai 14 ans, au fond de moi je n'en veux pas et je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir. Mes parents veulent être grands-parents mais moi je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir suivre leur trace.

-Ils ne voudront jamais que tu fasses comme eux pour leur faire plaisir. Et puis il y a ta sœur, elle est encore jeune mais vous ferez chacun vos choix.

-Hirotaka, tu es d'accord pour ne pas le garder ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux oui.

La nuit passa puis Haru trouva son père au petit matin.

Il trouva Ciel endormie avec Sebastian dans le bureau.

Ciel se réveilla instinctivement, ce qui réveilla Sebastian.

Haru hésita à aller vers eux, de peur qu'il s'énerve sur lui.

-Vous devez m'en vouloir.

-Non enfin Haru, tu restes mon fils quelques soit tes choix, répondit Ciel.

Haru se précipita vers ses parents.

-Tu restes notre poussin dans tous les cas, dit Sebastian.

Puis Haru annonca sa décision finale.

-Je sais que vous voulez être grands-parents et je vais vous décevoir surement mais je ne veux pas de cet enfant et je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir un jour.

-On ne t'en voudra jamais Haru, tu choisis ce que tu veux faire. Il reste ta sœur pour être grands-parents, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui elle est jeune mais on veut surtout que vous soyez heureux dans votre vie, répondit Ciel.

Haru se sentait soulagé, non seulement ses parents étaient compréhensifs mais il pouvait compter sur la personne qui aimait.


	9. Chapter 9

J'avais 7 ans quand Hirataka est rentré dans ma vie. Mon père avait dû engager quelqu'un d'autre puisque Sebastian passait beaucoup de temps en enfer. Il ne pouvait plus donc s'occuper de nous et assurer son rôle de majordome.

Mon père n'arrêtait pas d'en employer mais ils finissaient tous par partir puisque je les chassais. Il était hors de question pour moi que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de moi d'autre que mon père.

Mon père en avait marre mais continuait à chercher des candidats.

Un jour Hirotaka apparu, il devait postuler, je devais donc le démotiver avant que mon père ne l'engage.

Je venais donc vers lui. Je fus surpris de ce qu'il dégager. Il semblait gentil.

-Hé toi, je ne t'aime pas. Dégage et laisses mon papa revenir.

Hirotaka s'avanca vers moi.

-Il doit te manquer ton papa mais tu sais je ne partirai pas parce que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai besoin que de mes parents, tu me gênes. Si tu restes je te ferai partir, répondit Haru.

Hirotaka se baissa puis me toucha les cheveux.

-Tu es mignon, tu feras un superbe jeune homme.

Je rougis sur le moment ne comprenant pas le sens que cela prendrait.

Puis Hirotaka se dirigea vers le bureau de mon père.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Hirotaka entra dans le bureau de Ciel.

-Bien vous êtes Hirotaka, je ne vais aller par 4 chemins, vous êtes le dixième que je dois engager. Mon fils fait fuir tous les majordomes. Si vous cela vous fait peur, dîtes le-moi de suite.

-Je n'ai pas peur, je l'ai déjà croisé et il est très mignon. Il vous ressemble beaucoup. Je serai le dernier que vous embaucherez, répondit Hirotaka.

-Ah il a été insolent avec vous je suppose, il y a que son père qui arrive à le calmer mais il a des affaires importantes à régler.

-Ou travaille votre mari ? Votre mari est un noble et s'occuper des tâches de domestiques ?

-Ce n'est pas mon mari mais mon compagnon, c'était mon majordome.

-Vous n'aviez qu'un majordome avec toutes les tâches qu'il y a faire dans ce grand manoir ? s'étonna Hirotaka.

-Oui Sebastian est particulier disons, Haru non plus est un enfant différent. Vous aurez aussi en charge Hinata notre petite dernière.

-Qu'a Haru de différent ?

-Bien Hirotaka je n'ai pas l'habitude de le dire aux employés mais vus l'attitude des autres, Haru est mi démon mi humain. Sebastian son père est un démon et moi-même je le suis devenus.

Ciel pensait qu'il fuirait en entendant cela mais Hirotaka ne fut pas choqué.

-Cela explique que vous fassiez si jeune, à quel âge avez-vous eu Haru ?

-18 ans, je fais jeune physiquement mais j'ai déjà 24 ans. Nos enfants vieilliront mais lentement.

-Monsieur je veux le poste. Croyez-moi que je réussirai à me faire adopter de votre petit démon.

-Bien allons donc voir Hinata.

Ciel alla dans la chambre d'Hinata.

-Elle est adorable.

Hirotaka prit Hinata.

Haru bien décidé à virer Hirotaka ne se gêna pas pour le frapper mais étant un enfant ses coups étaient inefficaces.

-Arrêtes Haru, je ne t'ai pas appris à frapper les gens.

Ciel arrêta son fils mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas.

Hirotaka posa donc Hinata puis stoppa Haru.

-Vous semblez en colère jeune maitre, mais pas contre moi, si vous en voulez tant à votre père, dîtes-le lui. Ne vous mettez pas en colère, vous êtes moins mignon.

Haru ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais l'effet fu immédiat, il lâcha Hirotaka.

-Comment faîtes-vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Engagez-moi et vous verrez que tout peut arriver.

-Bien cela concerne la garde des enfants, l'entretien du manoir, la cuisine, le linge et la gestion des stocks. Vous vous sentez de gérer ?

-Oui comptez sur moi.

C'est ainsi que Hirotaka fu engagé et que j'ai fait connaissance avec lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian venait de rentrer sur terre. Il était parti deux semaines entières et cela lui avait paru long. Il avait hâte de revoir Ciel et ses enfants.

Arrivé dans le manoir, à la porte, il croisa son fils en compagnie d'une personne inconnue.

-Je te tuerai si tu me suis, dit Haru.

-Voyons jeune maitre, si vous me tuez qui s'occupera de vous ?

-Personne c'est papa que je veux.

Haru vu son père puis s'en alla.

-Attends Haru, tu ne viens pas me voir ? Papa veut te faire un câlin.

-Va te faire voir, je te déteste, répondit Haru.

Sebastian n'était pas si étonné que cela, il était parti longtemps.

-Quel caractère comme son père et vous vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis votre nouvel employé. Je m'appelle Hirotaka.

Hirotaka s'inclina.

-Pas de manière avec moi, c'est son père qui est noble. Je suis Sebastian, le père de ce gamin insolent et de sa petite sœur. Le dernier employé est finalement parti ?

-Oui mais soyez rassuré, je compte bien rester, répondit Hirotaka.

-Vous êtes jeune apparemment. Mon fils est un vrai démon, j'en ai conscience.

-18 ans.

-Bien et mon compagnon vous a parlé de notre différence ?

-Oui, soyez rassuré, cela restera entre nous.

-Je vais aller chercher mon fils, vous savez ou est ma fille ?

-Oui avec Tanaka.

-Bien on se reverra.

Sebastian parti à la recherche de son fils.

Il le trouva dans la bibliothèque.

-Tu joues à cache-cache avec papa ?

-Laisses moi, répondit Haru.

-C'est comme cela que tu reçois ton papa ? Tu as un souci avec Hirotaka ?

-Je ne l'aime pas et toi non plus.

-Tu n'aimes personne donc, et Ciel tu l'aimes ?

-Evidemment c'est mon papa.

-Et moi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Non.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Ok papa va s'en aller et faire un gros câlin à Hinata.

Sebastian fit mine de partir mais Haru réagit.

-Moi aussi j'en veux, dit Haru en rougissant.

-Tu aimes papa alors, papa vous les aime tous les deux.

-Tu n'aimes pas Ciel ? demanda Haru.

-Si mais ce n'est pas le même amour que pour vous deux.

Ciel avait entendu du bruit.

-Tiens un revenant.

Sebastian se leva puis alla vers Ciel qui portait Hinata.

-Un revenant qui t'as manqué j'espère.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr de lui avoir manquer.

-Tu en doutes vraiment, idiot, répondit Ciel.

-Non et voilà ma petite Hinata.

Sebastian prit Hinata dans ses bras.

-Elle devient de plus en plus jolie. Gare à celui qui voudra te prendre à moi.

-Ou celle, répondit Ciel.

Haru bien décidé à avoir un câlin aussi se manifesta près de Sebastian.

-Et moi ? Moi aussi je veux un câlin.

-Je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure, tu as été méchant avec moi.

-Excuses moi papa. Maintenant un câlin.

-D'où lui vient ce côté directif ? Tu as une idée Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-De moi sans doute.

Le reste de la journée passa puis vint le soir.

Sebastian coucha Hinata puis alla voir Haru.

-Bien il est temps de dormir poussin.

-Tu vas repartir ? demanda Haru.

-Oui mais pas de suite.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu pars, ne pars plus et je ne veux pas d'Hirotaka, fais-le partir.

-Je ne peux pas poussin, papa a son travail et moi des obligations en enfer. Hirotaka a l'air très gentil et tu devrais lui parler plus gentiment.

-Je ne l'aime pas, je le ferai partir.

-Laisses-lui une chance au moins pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis loin que je ne vous aime pas.

-Tu me manques papa quand tu pars.

-Je sais poussin, moi aussi.

Sebastian sorti.

-Il vous en veut mais je semble un peu le calmer.

-Je me sens coupable moi-même d'être loin mais je n'y peux rien. Bonne chance Hirotaka.

-Je compte bien rester, monsieur, répondit Hirotaka.

-Je vous fais toute confiance.

Puis Sebastian alla trouver Ciel encore en train de travailler.

-Fais des pauses des fois.

-Si je fais des pauses, je n'avance pas, répondit Ciel.

-Ton nouvel employé est bien, je sens qu'il va rester. Haru a réussi à tous les virer mais celui-là, espérons que cela marche.

-Si tu étais là, je n'aurai pas à en employer.

-Je suis désole de partir si longtemps. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Toi aussi. Je n'aime pas quand tu pars, j'aimerai que tu restes. Je n'aime pas te savoir avec cet employé.

-Ah mon employé ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'il a des vues sur toi.

-Et alors ? Cela reste mon employé et ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, tu le sais.

-C'est quoi ton genre ?

-Les gamins insolents.

Puis il s'avanca vers Ciel et posa ses mains autour de ses épaules.

-Même si tu n'en est plus un.

-Toi je sais ce que tu veux.

-Ah quoi donc à ton avis ? demanda Sebastian.


	11. Chapter 11

Haru venait de se réveiller après un cauchemar.

-Papa, cria t-il.

C'est Hirotaka qui vint à lui.

-Je ne t'aime pas toi, dis à papa de venir.

-Jeune maitre, vos parents sont occupés. Vous ne devez pas les déranger. Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Vous vous trompez. Vous avez plus besoin de compagnie que vous ne le pensez. Cela vous a t-il fait du bien de parler de votre ressenti à votre père ?

-Je veux ne pas qu'il reparte, répondit Haru.

-Vous êtes encore jeune mais vous comprendrez que quand on a des obligations, on n'a jamais le choix. Vous devez autant manquer à votre père qu'il vous manque.

-Je ne grandirai pas.

-J'espère bien que si, vous aurez sûrement beaucoup ce succès dans le futur.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Hirotaka.

-Vous m'avez enfin appeller par mon prénom, jeune maitre, cela me fait plaisir.

Haru rougi encore, dès que Hirotaka lui faisait un compliment, il avait un sentiment bizarre.

-Je te déteste quand même.

-Vous avez le droit jeune maitre, mais un jour peut-être que vous m'aimerez, répondit Hirotaka.

Haru n'avait pas encore conscience du sens de la phrase que venait de prononcer Hirotaka.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian rattrapait le temps perdu avec Ciel.

-Deux semaines et tu reviens comme un chien en chaleur, tu es prévisible.

\- Un chien fidèle revient toujours vers son maitre, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel dégagea les bras de Sebastian.


	12. Chapter 12

-Tu pars deux semaines et tu reviens vers moi pour ce genre de chose ? Je ne t'ai manqué que pour le sexe ?

-Evidemment que non, mais deux semaines c'est long, répondit Sebastian.

-Et tu penses à moi ? Deux semaines c'est énormément long. J'ai mon entreprise à gérer et nos deux enfants, sans compter que ton fils a fait partir 5 majordomes et j'espère avoir trouvé le bon.

-Hirotaka restera, ne t'en inquiètes pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu m'obliges à embaucher une autre personne alors que tu la meilleure option pour eux, cela reste leur père. Tu manques à Haru, tu le sais cela ?

-J'ai aussi des choses importantes dans ma vie, je m'en suis occupé pendant des années. Je sais que je lui manque. Il me manque aussi comme tu ne t'en doutes pas. Je ne partirai plus aussi longtemps maintenant. Tu crois avoir le seul du monopole des obligations ?

-Tout ce que je comprends c'est que quand tu reviens, tu reviens pour vers moi pour le sexe. Tu ne peux pas avoir de gestes tendres ou te rapprocher de moi sans avoir d'intentions des fois ? Ton attitude devient franchement désagréable.

-Si je te suis si désagréable, je peux m'en aller.

-Oui c'est ce que tu devrais faire, répondit Ciel.

-Ok puisque tu le prends comme cela, ne te plains pas si je te rejette à mon tour quand tu reviendras vers moi.

-Imbécile, je ne reviendrais pas vers toi, vas te masturber tout seul, s'énerva Ciel.

Sebastian claqua la porte.

-Il m'énerve, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai passé ce fichu pacte avec lui ? Je ne peux rien faire sans ordres. Pourquoi je ne peux pas coucher avec lui si j'en ai envie ?

Hirotaka qui avait fini sa journée passait par là.

-Ah désole Hirotaka. Vous devez vous demander ou vous êtes tombé. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas choqué que j'étale mes problèmes en plein couloir.

-Non, monsieur, je trouve cela intéressant de voir qu'après tant d'années, vous vous disputez comme des enfants avec votre mari.

-Ce n'est pas mon mari, répondit Sebastian.

-Votre fils semble perturbé par vos absences. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas mais éloignez-vous moins souvent de lui. Je ne pourrais pas vous remplacer, juste m'en occuper.

-Je ne partirai que quelques jours dorénavant. Haru semble vous apprécier. J'espère que vous resterait.

-Je ne compte pas m'en aller. Le jeune maitre m'a appelé par mon prénom. Il finira par m'adopter, répondit Hirotaka.

-Je n'en doute pas, restez. Haru n'en fait qu'à sa tête mais je pense que cela vient de Ciel.

-Je saurai gérer. Puis-je vous donner un conseil, monsieur ?

-Oui Hirotaka.

-Soyez plus tendre avec votre compagnon. Allez vers lui sans intentions et il se calmera sûrement.

-Merci Hirotaka. Vous êtes jeune. Avez-vous beaucoup d'expérience ?

-J'apprécie votre côté direct sans se soucier des convenances. J'ai connu l'amour mais je suis seul maintenant.

-Dites- moi je peux vous poser une question assez personnelle ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui nous ne sommes pas à cela près.

-Etes-vous gay ? demanda Sebastian.

-J'ai eu des partenaires masculins et féminines.

-Vous êtes bisexuel donc, répondit Sebastian.

-Puis je permettre la même question ?

-Oui avant son père j'ai eu des partenaires sexuels mais seulement dans le cadre de pacte, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé personne avant lui. Un démon ne peut pas tomber amoureux en principe.

-C'est donc votre premier amour ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Oui on peut dire cela. Je ne me suis jamais défini comme gay ou bisexuel. Ciel est l'exception.

-Je trouve cela touchant et vous espérez sans doute que vos enfants suivront vos pas, un vrai amour.

-Oui mais Haru n'a que 7 ans et personne ne me le prendra, même ma petite Hinata.

-On reconnait là, un papa protecteur, ils ont de la chances ces enfants, répondit Hirotaka.

La discussion se finie.

Ciel ne passa la nuit avec Sebastian comme à son habitude, il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

-Imbécile, comment tu ne peux pas comprendre que je t'aime mais je ne veux pas uniquement représenter un objet sexuel pour toi ? J'ai envie d'aller le retrouver mais si j'y vais-je devrais m'excuser.

Sebastian après réflexion avait décidé de reconnaitre ses torts et s'excuser.

Il se demandait s'il devait utiliser l'effet de surprise ou frapper à la porte.

Il choisit finalement l'option plus classique.

-Ciel, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir.

Ciel hésitait, faire galérer Sebastian ou faire un pas vers lui.

Sebastian fit finalement le premier pas et alla rejoindre Ciel sous sa couette.

Il avait préféré ignorer Sebastian.

-Tu es si puéril des fois, tu sais. Je m'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de dire cela. Je m'excuse aussi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. On ne s'est pas vus depuis deux semaines, tu te rends compte ? C'est beaucoup trop. Je t'ordonne de ne plus partir.

-Je ne peux pas malheureusement mais je ne partirai que quelques jours maintenant. Il faut que je me rattrape avec les enfants.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose avec eux demain, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais on devrait aussi sortir, on se prend une chambre d'hôtel ?

-Tout de suite, une chambre d'hôtel. Je veux dîner avant.

-Pas de souci, on peut dîner dans l'hôtel, répondit Sebastian.

-Et après on fera quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-D'où te vient ce changement d'attitude ?

-J'ai discuté avec Hirotaka. Tu savais qu'il était bi ?

-Non je n'ai pas posé la question à l'embauche. C'est le seul qui arrive à calmer ton fils. Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? Tu as peur qu'il tente sa chance avec moi ?

-Non pas plus que toi de mon employé, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu parles de chose bien personnelle avec lui, je devrais me méfier moi.

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, c'est toi que j'aime, seulement toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le sais mais il y a toujours de la tentation partout. Il est bien plus jeune que moi en plus.

-Je m'en fiche des autres hommes, tu le sais, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le sais évidemment, mais j'adore te faire sentir coupable.

-Tu aimes bien jouer avec moi, Ciel ?

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui commence le jeu souvent, répondit Ciel.

-Comme maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian colla ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel ne refusa pas et se permit d'y mêler sa langue.

Sebastian y mêla la sienne.

Cette sensation d'amour avait manqué à Ciel et il en profitait pleinement.

Sebastian ne s'en plaignait pas non plus, plus jamais il ne disparaitrait deux semaines.

-Ne pars plus si longtemps.

-Je te le promets, répondit Sebastian.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Sebastian allait passer la journée avec ses deux enfants.

Haru était très content d'avoir son papa pour lui.

-Et papa ne vient pas ?

\- Non, papa prend du temps pour lui aujourd'hui aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Hirotaka va rester avec lui ? demanda Haru.

-Oui je suppose mais papa n'a pas besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui comme toi, petit démon.

Hinata se fit remarquer.

-Je n'oublies pas ma petite puce aussi.

Ciel arriva.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous papa ?

-Non je ne vais rien faire aujourd'hui. Amusez-vous bien avec papa car ce soir c'est moi qui vais m'amuser avec lui.

-Tu veux t'amuser ce soir ? Alors je suis déjà impatient, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce que tu n'as pas fait pendant deux semaines, prépares toi à devoir faire double travail ce soir.

Sebastian avait compris le sous-entendu de Ciel.

-Tu peux être sûr que je rattrape même en triple.

Puis il s'en alla avec leurs enfants.

Ciel se retrouva seul.

Il n'avait plus de travail et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il voulait parler à quelqu'un mais il ne restait que ses domestiques.

Mey Linn, il n'avait jamais été très proche d'elle et elle avait très clairement un béguin pour Sebastian.

Bartroy était peu intéressant niveau conversation et Finn ne l'intéressait pas plus.

Il ne restait que Hirotaka.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de discuter avec l'employé qui s'occupait de son fils.

Hirotaka n'était pas Sebastian et il ne voulait pas se montrer familier avec lui.

Vint l'heure de midi, Hirotaka frappa.

-Entrez.

-Je vous apporte votre repas de midi.

-Merci Hirotaka.

Ciel goûta.

-Dites-moi si je suis au niveau de votre mari.

-Ce n'est pas mon mari. C'est mangeable, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Ciel.

-Vous êtes vous réconcilier avec votre compagnon ?

-Oui merci de demander. Sebastian vous a parlé de choses très personnelles, cela ne vous gêne pas ?

-Non je suis même flatté de sa confiance envers moi, répondit Hirotaka.

-Ne vous forcez pas si cela vous gêne. Il n'est pas d'usage dans mon milieu d'être familier.

-Agissez comme libre vous semble que ce soit votre compagnon ou vous-même.

-Hirotaka, j'ai appris que vous étiez des deux côtés, répondit Ciel.

-Il est vrai oui, un domestique ne devrait pas parler de sa vie privée, par morale.

-Je vous demanderai de ne sortir avec aucun des autres employés. Mey Linn est à fond sur Sebastian de toute façon et les deux autres sont spéciaux.

-Je n'ai en vus personne, monsieur, répondit Hirotaka.

-Bien, on est d'accord. Comment cela se passe avec les enfants ?

-Haru commence à s'habituer à moi et Hinata est adorable.

-N'est-ce pas ? Son papa en est gaga aussi, il ne laissera personne s'approcher d'elle. Il faut être réaliste, cela arrivera un jour. On ne fait pas des enfants pour les garder. J'espère qu'ils trouveront quelqu'un qui les aime vraiment et peut-être avoir des petits-enfants.

-Avez-vous quelque chose contre un partenaire masculin pour votre fils quand il sera plus âgé ?

-Non tant qu'il est heureux, peu importe, répondit Ciel.

Ciel n'avait pas compris que Hirotaka avait déjà des vues sur son fils mais avait évidemment une morale, il comptait attendre que Haru grandisse pour lui faire développer des sentiments envers lui.

Hirotaka se disait que Ciel le prendrait bien s'il arrivait à gagner le cœur de Haru, puisque lui-même avait dépassé la limite domestique et maitre.

La journée passa et le soir vint rapidement.

Ciel était content d'avoir enfin Sebastian pour lui.

Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire.

Sebastian aussi.

-Tu es prêt, chéri ?

-Chéri, c'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Tu préfères mon amour ou l'objet de toutes mes intentions ?

-Non, restes en à mon prénom, répondit Ciel.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Hrotaka allait s'occupait des enfants, ils étaient donc rassurés.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Ciel avait faim.

-On va manger avant de baiser ?

-Tu as dit quoi, Ciel ?

-Tu as bien entendu, ne fait pas le choqué. Tu le dis tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais toi tu as été bien élevé, ce mot dans ta bouche, cela sonne comme une tentation excitante.

-N'en fais pas une affaire, Sebastian.

-Tu me reproches de te voir comme un objet sexuel et tu te permets de m'exciter ouvertement.

-Oui mais n'oublies pas selon le pacte si je dis non, tu es obligé de t'y faire et ne faire quelque chose que si je te l'autorise et que je t'en donne l'ordre, répondit Ciel.

-On a abandonné le pacte depuis longtemps, on est ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais plus, depuis les enfants, je n'ai plus compté.

-Tu ne trouves pas cela rassurant que je veuille toujours de toi après tant de temps ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui cela sans que je ne fasse rien pour.

-Tu joues les innocents mais la luxure émane de toi.

-On va manger alors ?

-Oui allons-y.

Au restaurant de l'hôtel, Ciel faisait du pied à Sebastian.

Sebastian l'avait remarqué et aimé bien que son compagnon se dévergonde un peu.

-Tu comptes monter jusqu'à ou ton pied ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, à ton avis, ou est la limite ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel le remonta jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Sebastian.

-La peut-être.

-Ou sont passés tes manières ?

-Elles semblent être parties ce soir, répondit Ciel.

Le dîner fini, Ciel pensait que Sebastian allait directement tenter sa chance.

Mais Sebastian voulait inverser les rôles, il ne voulait pas lui céder.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel, l'embrasse et entama de déboutonner sa chemise mais à sa grande surprise, il s'arrêta.

-Tu m'as dit quoi la dernière fois ? Masturbe toi tout seul. Pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder de te donner mon corps ce soir ?

-Tu es sérieux ? Je t'ai allumé exprès et tu ne veux rien faire ? Tu te plaignais que je te rejette et tu te venges.

-Non on peut jouer des deux côtés. Tu crois pouvoir me contrôler à ta guise ? Tu te trompes. Si tu me veux, prouves le, répondit Sebastian.

Pendant ce temps, Hirotaka avait couché les enfants et finis toutes ses tâches.

Il s'accordait une pause au piano.

Haru avait entendu la musique.

-Jeune maitre, vous devriez dormir.

-Mes parents reviennent quand ?

-Demain jeune maitre, allez-vous recoucher sinon demain vous ne pourrez pas profiter d'eux, répondit Hirotaka.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil, tu joues du piano ?

-Oui vous voulez jouez avec moi ?

-Oui.

Haru rejoint Hirotaka.

-Je fais du piano depuis mes 7 ans, je pourrais vous apprendre si vous le souhaitez.

-Non je veux juste écouter.

Des pleurs se firent entendre, c'était Hinata.

-Ah je crois que c'est votre sœur, je vais la calmer.

Hirotaka revenu avec Hinata dans ses bras.

-Nous allons tous jouer du piano ensemble. Essayez mademoiselle.

Hinata appuya au hasard, un son se fit entendre.

-C'est un bon début mademoiselle. Voulez-vous essayer jeune maitre ?

-Oui mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi.

-Peu importe, allez-y, répondit Hirotaka.

Haru appuya sur plusieurs touches.

-Bravo jeune maitre. Maintenant faites comme moi.

Hirotaka fit une gamme.

-A votre tour.

Haru peu sûr de lui, fit la même gamme.

-Bravo, et si on corsait la difficulté maintenant ?

-C'est compliqué, Hirotaka.

-Vous y arriverez.

Hirotaka fit une combinaison de son.

-A votre tour.

Haru commenca mais se trompa.

-Je suis nul, Hirotaka.

-Mais non, je vous apprendrai. Voulez-vous que je vous joue autre chose de plus technique ?

-Oui.

Hinata semblait d'accord.

Hirotaka joua du piano.

Haru semblait émerveillé par le talent d'Hirotaka.

Hinata fini par s'endormir quand Hirotaka eu fini.

-Mademoiselle semble être tombé dans les bras de morphée. Je vais la recoucher et vous devez dormir vous aussi.

-Je sais mais je veux attendre papa et Sebastian.

-Ils ne rentreront pas avant demain, il faut dormir.

-Lis-moi une histoire avant, répondit Haru.

-Bien jeune maitre, mais promettez moi de dormir après.

-Promis, Hirotaka.

De retour à l'hôtel Ciel n'en revenait pas, Sebastian inversait les rôles.

-Tu es obligé de faire tout ce que je te dis.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas obligé de te satisfaire, je suis libre de mes actes, répondit Sebastian.

-Comment tu veux que je te le prouve et pourquoi je m'y abaisserai ?

-Tu veux que je te baise non ? A toi de me donner l'envie. Tu avais dit quoi déjà ? « Masturbe-toi tout seul ».

Ciel avait le choix rentrer dans le jeu de Sebastian ou ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.


	14. Chapter 14

L'histoire finie, Hirotaka allait partir et laisser Haru dormir.

-Hirotaka, ne pars pas, restes avec moi.

-Jeune maitre, la place d'un domestique n'est pas avec son jeune maitre.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux que tu restes.

-Bien si cela est votre souhait. Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiéte ? demanda Hirotaka.

-J'ai peur des monstres et des fantômes.

Hirotaka se demandait comment un démon pouvait avoir peur de fantômes et des monstres.

-Si je puis me permettre vous êtes un démon, donc si une de ses créatures vous attaque, vous n'en ferez qu'une bouchée.

-Je ne peux pas demander à papa de venir me protéger.

-Non mais vos deux parents le feraient sûrement, soyez en sûr.

-Restes dormir avec moi, Hirotaka.

-Bien si cela peut vous rassurer.

Hirotaka dormi donc avec Haru.

Haru se colla comme un enfant avec son père à Hirotaka.

-Faites de beaux rêves, jeune maitre. Je vous protégerai des méchants.

-Bonne nuit, Hirotaka.

-Bonne nuit, grandissez, vite jeune maitre, que je puis enfin vous courtiser.

Haru était déjà endormi.

Du côté de Ciel et Sebastian. Ciel s'était décidé.

-Bien que veux-tu de moi ?

-Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis et tu auras ce que tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu me prends pour ton esclave ou quoi ?

-Je fais tout ce que tu demandes moi, pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles ?

-Parce que tu es obligé, le pacte te l'oblige, répondit Ciel.

-Arrêtes ave cette histoire de pacte, il est dans l'oubli depuis longtemps. Si je suis encore là, c'est parce que …

Sebastian stoppa là sa phrase.

-Parce que ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu dois compléter la suite.

-Tu joues à quoi Sebastian ?

-Au jeu que tu as commencé, alors ta réponse ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu m'aimes évidemment.

-Et ?

-Tu cherches loin là. Parce que tu avais envie de rester avec moi et que l'on a deux enfants ensemble, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais c'était une question facile.

-Je gagne quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Le droit de m'embrasser.

-C'est tout ? Tu te fous de moi là ? répondit Ciel.

-Non.

Ciel ne trouvait plus du tout le jeu amusant.

Il décida donc prendre les rennes.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

Au contraire pour Sebastian, ce petit jeu devenait intéressant. Il voulait voir comment Ciel obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

Ciel avait emmené quelque chose ou cas ou.

Mais avant il devait immobiliser Sebastian.

Il alla donc vers Sebastian et lui dit :

-Je veux bien ce baiser du.

-Comment tu veux que je te le refuse ?

Ciel embrassa Sebastian ne fit pas que cela.

Il en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise et lui retirer sa chemise.

-Tu es bien entreprenant, je dois dire que cela me plait plus qu'autre chose.

-Ah oui ? Le reste devrait te plaire alors. Tu as quelque chose contre le fait d'être attaché ?

-Non, tu peux faire tout ce tu veux de moi, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel attacha donc les deux mains de Sebastian.

-Tu prévois quoi pour la suite ? M'enfermer dans cette chambre pour toujours ?

-Non.

Puis il poussa Sebastian sur le lit.

-Attends-moi ici.

-Je n'irai pas loin de cette manière, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel parti et revenu.

-Alors, cela te plait ?

Sebastian n'était pas déçu de ce qu'il voyait.

Ciel était habillé en chat, des oreilles sur la tête, un short avec un queue noire et des pattes de chat aux mains.

-Tu sais profiter de ma faiblesse, c'est injuste.

Ciel alla vers Sebastian puis prit le dessus sur lui.

-Tu peux essayer d'avoir le dessus sur moi mais c'est peine perdue. Je suis ton maitre.

-C'est pour cela que je reviens toujours vers toi. Un chien revient toujours vers son maitre, répondit Sebastian.

-Et qui est le maitre du chien ?

-Toi.

-Et a qui tu dois obéissance ?

-Toi.

-Qui tu aimes ?

-Toi.

-Avec qui tu baises ?

-Toi. Tu comptes poser d'autres questions du genre ? La réponse est la même.

-J'aime bien te l'entendre dire. Maintenant à moi de poser les questions, répondit Ciel.

-je t'écoute.

-Combien de fois tu t'es masturbé en pensant à moi sur deux semaines ?

-Par jour tu devrais dire, tu veux vraiment la réponse ?

-Plus d'une fois ? demanda Ciel.

-Deux semaines c'est long, c'est ma réponse.

-Je vois, tu veux voir ce que j'ai fait en ton absence ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long.

-Je n'ai jamais compris ton intérêt pour les chats.

Ciel toucha sa queue.

-Elle est douce, tu veux la toucher ?

-Tu n'imagines pas comment j'en ai envie, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est frustrant de ne pouvoir rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'imagines pas comment, répondit Sebastian.

-Maintenant, regardes-moi.

Ciel enleva son short et commenca à se masturber devant Sebastian.

-Je pensais à toi mais il m'arrivait de penser à d'autres choses.

-A Hirotaka ?

-Pauvre Hirotaka, tu es vraiment méfiant envers lui, je me trompe ?

-Non puisque lui ne pourra rien faire de toi, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian commençait à bander pour Ciel.

-Tu bandes déjà, pervers.

-Seulement avec toi, dois-je te rappeler ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'avoues que je suis pire que toi. Oh je crois que ca vient.

Ciel finit par jouir.

-Je devrais t'aider.

-Oui je ne peux rien faire par ta faute.

Ciel défit la braguette de Sebastian.

Il prit le sexe de Sebastian dans sa bouche.

Sebastian ne se plaignit pas.

-Sers toi plus de ta langue.

-Tu es exigent aujourd'hui, répondit Ciel.

Ciel obéit donc à Sebastian.

Sebastian fini par jouir sans prévenir Ciel.

-Tu abuses, Sebastian.

-Désole, cela ne prévient pas, je me ferai pardonner.

-Tu as intérêt, répondit Ciel.

Ciel ne comptait pas en rester là.

-Tu sais ce que je faisais aussi ? Je vais te montrer.

Ciel se doigta devant Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas comme toi mais il m'arrive de me faire plaisir moi-même.

-C'est cruel, Ciel.

-Je sais, j'aime bien être cruel avec toi, parce qu'au fond tu aimes aussi.

-Je ne nie pas, j'aimerai tellement te la mettre à cet instant, tu n'imagines pas, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel continuait de se doigter devant Sebastian.

-Je crois que ca vient, c'est tellement bon.

Ciel avait fini par jouir.

-Tu comptes mettre fin à ce supplice quand ? Si tu me détaches, tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Pourquoi je devrais te détacher ? Pour une fois que tu es en état de faiblesse.

-Parce que tu as envie de moi en toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as gagné, Sebastian.

Ciel détacha Sebastian.

Il en profita pour se venger.

Sebastian prit le dessus sur Ciel et l'attacha à son tour.

-Tu ne veux pas tester par toi-même ?

-J'aurai dû m'en douter.

-Tu me connais si bien, à mon tour de m'amuser, répondit Sebastian.


	15. Chapter 15

-Je ne peux rien faire, à mon tour, c'est embêtant.

-Tu es à moi, maintenant, sans défense, répondit Sebastian.

-Bien alors baise-moi.

-A tes ordres.

Sebastian doigta Ciel et jouait de sa langue sur les tétons de Ciel.

-Tu ne peux pas choisir, Sebastian ?

Ciel était pris entre le plaisir que lui procurait les doigts de Sebastian et la langue plus que stimulante de Sebastian.

-Non pourquoi choisir ?

Ciel gémissait et mouillait déjà fortement sous l'insistance de Sebastian.

-Enlèves les, Sebastian. Et viens en moi.

-Patience, je veux te voir jouir. Tu es tout dur de partout.

Ciel bandait.

-Oh le vilain pervers. Qui a les tétons tout dur maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Moi, arrêtes je viens.

Ciel jouit pour la seconde fois.

Sebastian avait assez attendu, il pénétra Ciel assez violemment.

-Doucement, Sebastian, un peu de douceur.

-Désole.

Sebastian ne voulait pas malmener Ciel mais il savait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Ciel, bien entreprenant, voulait changer de position.

-Je veux être sur toi, Sebastian.

-Comme tu veux.

Ciel se retrouva donc à dominer Sebastian.

-C'est une vue intéressante.

-On change ? Mets-toi sur le dos.

Sebastian préférait avoir l'ascendance.

-Comme je peux faire plein de chose.

Sebastian masturbait Ciel et stimulait les tétons de Ciel avec ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui avec ca ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis d'humeur joueur.

Ciel ne pouvait se retenir.

-Putain, c'est trop bon, continues et plus vite.

-Dis miaou.

-Tu plaisantes, Sebastian ?

-Non je n'arrêterai pas même si on jouit ensemble tant que tu ne miaules pas.

-Tu es grave toi.

Ciel ne voulait pas faire ce que lui demander Sebastian.

-Miaules petit chat, pour me faire plaisir.

-Non pas question.

-Ok, dans ce cas j'augmente la difficulté.

Sebastian augmenta la cadence.

-Viens sur moi et accroche toi à moi.

-Encore, tu changes d'avis tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'exécuta.

Il n'en pouvait plus et était sur le point d'exploser.

-Je vais jouir, Sebastian.

-Tu sais quoi dire non ?

-Pourquoi tu as toujours ce genre d'idée ? demanda Ciel.

-Fais le pour me faire plaisir, sinon nous ne pourrons pas venir ensemble.

Ciel abdiqua.

-Miaou.

Ils vinrent ensemble et Sebastian dit :

-Tu es sûr que je ne partirai jamais aussi longtemps, cela m'a trop manqué.

Sebastian prit possession des lèvres de Ciel.

-Détaches moi veux-tu.

-Bien sûr.

Sebastian détacha Ciel.

Ciel enlaca Sebastian.

-Si tu pars encore deux semaines, je te tue.

-Compris. Sois sûr que je ne te laisserai plus autant, répondit Sebastian.

Il était 23h00 du soir et ils avaient réservés pour la nuit.

-On est obligé de dormir ici ? demanda Ciel.

-On n'est pas souvent seuls, si tu ne veux pas dormir, on peut peut-être faire autre chose ?

-Quoi donc ?

Pour seule réponse, Sebastian se planqua sous la couette avec Ciel.

-Encore ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

Ils passèrent donc la nuit entière à rattraper le temps perdu.

Le lendemain, Ciel n'avait dormi que 2 heures.

Le réveil sonna.

-On est que 08h00, je suis épuisé.

-On doit rendre la chambre avant 11h00, répondit Sebastian.

-On peut partir maintenant, je rattraperai ma nuit chez nous.

-Bonne idée.

Une heure après, ils étaient chez eux.

Hirotaka était déjà en train de travailler. Il portait Hinata.

-Bonjour maitre. Avez-vous profité de votre nuit ?

-Ne m'appelez pas maitre, je ne suis pas noble.

-Oui, c'était très reposant, merci Hirotaka, répondit Ciel.

-Donnez-moi ma fille.

Sebastian prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Comment va ma petite puce ?

-Haru n'a pas posé de souci cette nuit ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais il m'a demandé de dormir avec lui, ce n'est pas conventionnel mais j'ai accédé à sa requête. Vous lui manquiez.

Haru réveillait couru vers Hirotaka.

-J'ai faim, on mange quoi ?

-Haru, tu parles mal. Surveille tes manières, dit Ciel.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Viens me voir Haru, dans mes bras, dit Sebastian.

-Non je ne veux pas, je veux mon déjeuner. Donnes le moi Hirotaka.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, Haru, tu n'aimes plus papa ? répondit Sebastian.

-Si mais j'aime aussi Hirotaka.

-Jeune maitre vous êtes si mignon. Je vais vous monter comment on prépare des croissants. Venez avec moi.

Haru parti avec Hirotaka.

-Hirotaka dort avec notre fils, Ciel, c'est inquiétant.

-On dormait ensemble aussi donc non, répondit Ciel.

-On ne faisait pas que dormir je te rappelle. Tu crois que ton employé a des vues sur notre fils ?

-Il a 7 ans ton fils, ne sois pas parano. Je doute que Hirotaka soit pédophile.

-Je te rappelle que moi j'avais ce genre d'idées sur toi, répondit Sebastian.

-J'avais 10 ans passé moi, tu te fais des idées depuis que tu sais qu'il est bisexuel.

-On ne sait jamais, nous on a bien franchi la limite.

-Nous ce n'est pas pareil, répondit Ciel.

-Il dit que notre fils est mignon, en plus.

-Tu le disais aussi non ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu crois qu'un jour Hirotaka aura des vues sur Haru ou l'inverse ?

-Qu'est-ce qui serait pire pour toi ? Que notre fils fasse comme nous et qu'un homme plus âgé ai des intentions sur lui ? demanda Ciel.

-On sait nous même pour l'avoir vécu, comment c'est compliqué quand on est dans des statuts sociaux différents en dehors de l'âge, je ne souhaite pas cela à aucuns de mes enfants.

-Il a 7 ans et arrête de te faire des idées, viens je vais rattraper ma nuit.

-Tu as besoin de moi pour dormir ?

-Oui cela me rassure et je veux être tout le temps avec toi.

-Ho Ciel, je suis touché, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel alla donc se coucher.

-Je devrais dormir nus ou gardes mes vêtements selon toi ?

-Les deux me vont, mais tu es mieux nu.

-Pervers.

Puis il alla se coller contre Sebastian.

-Tu ne dors pas, c'est beaucoup te demander de rester avec moi.

-Non, je peux te regarde dormir et je pourrais même en profiter, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je sais que je peux avoir confiance, ne pars plus Sebastian.

Puis Ciel ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

-Dors tranquillement, je veille sur toi.

Ciel rêvait de Sebastian.

**-Je ne veux plus de toi, je ne t'aime plus, je te quitte pour Hirotaka.**

**-Sebastian, tu ne peux pas me quitter. Je t'aime et nos enfants ?**

**-Je préfère Hirotaka, il est plus jeune que toi. Adieu Ciel.**

**-Non Sebastian, tu ne peux me quitter en plus je suis enceint.**

Ciel se réveilla.

-Tout va bien, Ciel ? Tu sembles perturbé. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, tu me quittais pour Hirotaka et tu abandonnais les enfants.

-Jamais je ne ferai cela, par contre tu as dit un truc. Tu es enceint et tu ne l'as pas dit ?

-Non je ne crois pas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Tu devrais vérifier, les rêves sont révélateurs.

-Je ne suis pas enceint, enfin, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais vérifier par sûreté.

-Ok on va vérifier mais j'en doute, répondit Ciel.


	16. Chapter 16

Ciel avait été consulté un médecin, il était sûr de ne pas être enceint mais sous l'insistance de Sebastian.

Il s'attendait à un non du médecin.

-Bien vous avez 24 ans et vous êtes en bonne santé. C'était pour détecter une grossesse ?

-Oui mais je ne le suis pas.

-Vous l'êtes félicitations.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui sûr, vous n'avez pas l'air content.

-Je suis surpris, de combien ?

-Un mois, vous n'avez eu aucuns signes ?

-Non du tout, je dois parler avec mon compagnon.

-Vous envisagez de ne pas le garder ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'en parle à mon compagnon. Merci docteur.

Ciel sorti du cabinet perturbé.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Il devait en parler à Sebastian.

Rentré chez lui, il retrouva Sebastian, en train de jouer avec Hinata.

-Tout va bien ? Alors ?

-On doit parler de suite, viens avec moi.

-Attends, je vais donner Hinata à Hirotaka.

Hirotaka était avec Haru, en plein cours de manières.

-Vous pouvez la prendre ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Puis il rejoint Ciel.

-Tu en fais une tête, le médecin t'a dit quelque chose de grave ?

-Comment j'ai pu ne pas le voir ?

-Tu l'es ?

-Oui je le suis et je n'ai rien vus. On va faire quoi et pourquoi ?

-On va réfléchir déjà. On a perdu le dernier, tu as très bien te protéger inconsciemment.

-On fait quoi ? Tu en veux toi ?

-Et toi ? Le plus important c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Dis-moi franchement ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-Depuis que l'on a perdu le dernier, je n'ai pas envisagé d'en avoir d'autres et je ne veux pas retourner dans les couches. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, c'est à toi de décider.

-Je ne veux pas d'autres enfants mais tu vas m'en vouloir.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras et le rassura.

-Je sais comment cela a été dur de perdre le dernier et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te lancer dans une nouvelle grossesse après tout cela. Si tu n'en veux pas, on ne le garde pas.

-Merci Sebastian de toujours me soutenir.

Ciel avorta donc.

Sebastian entoura Ciel le plus qu'il pouvait mais il du partir pour quelques jours.

Au moment de se dire en revoir, Ciel semblait lui en vouloir.

-Je ne pars que quelques jours, je reviens bientôt.

-Je sais mais je n'aime pas quand tu pars, répondit Ciel.

-Je sais, tu vas me manquer mais je penserai à toi.

-On sait de quelle manière, répondit Ciel.

-Tu me connais bien.

Haru venait dire en revoir à son papa.

-Papa, reviens vite.

Sebastian prit Haru.

-Sois sage avec Ciel et joues avec Hinata.

Hirotaka passait aussi par là.

-Monsieur, au plaisir de vous revoir. Je prendrais soin de vos enfants.

-Et de Ciel je vous le demande, tenez lui compagnie, il n'aime pas être seul.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur.

Un denier baiser puis Sebastian parti.

-3 jours, cela va être une éternité.


	17. Chapter 17

Haru avait décidé d'avorter.

Hirotaka l'avait accompagné pour le soutenir.

Dans la clinique, Haru doutait.

-Je fais bien, Hirotaka ?

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis, je l'assumerai tu sais.

-Mais je n'ai que 14 ans et tu as 25 ans passé et on n'est pas de la même condition.

-Comme tes parents, et ils ont dépassés cela.

-On n'est même pas marié.

-Tes parents ne sont pas mariés non plus, je te rappelle, que veux-tu vraiment ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Je ne sais plus Hirotaka.

-Haru Phantomhive, c'est à vous.

Haru y alla à contrecoeur.

-Bien, vous semblez jeune, vous a-t-on obligé à le faire ?

-Non personne ne m'a forcé.

-Bien commençons alors.

Haru ne pouvait se résoudre à avorter.

-Non c'est hors de question. Je n'ai peut-être que 14 ans mais je ne ferai jamais cela.

-Je vous souhaite, bonne chance alors jeune homme.

Haru sorti de la pièce et alla rejoindre Hirotaka.

Il lui sauta dessus et se mit à pleurer.

-Je veux le garder, Hirotaka. On va peut-être être juger et galérer mais je le veux de cet enfant.

-Dois je t'épouser par morale ?

-Non je ne t'en demande pas autant. Tu n'as peur, Hirotaka ?

-Non on s'en sortira. Tu as fait le bon choix. On sera heureux, toi-moi et le bébé.

Haru devait l'annoncer à ses parents, il savait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas mais il était sûr que Ciel plus traditionnel sermonnerait Hirotaka.

Il avait réuni ses deux parents dans le salon.

Hirotaka était là pour le soutenir.

-Je le garde. Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais si vous, vous avez réussi, on s'en sortira.

-Vous vous attendez à ce que je parle de mariage, Hirotaka ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui et sachez que je ne compte pas épouser votre fils.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous marier, dit Sebastian.

-Tu m'as demandé en mariage et tu dis cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben cela fait un paquet de temps. Je n'allais pas t'épouser à 14 ans, répondit Sebastian.

-On peut revenir à moi, vous ne vous fâchez pas ?

-Non pourquoi tu veux que je me fâche ? Je suis plutôt content, répondit Ciel.

-Moi aussi, je vais être grand père, je savais que j'avais raison, Hirotaka, répondit Sebastian.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous aviez déjà des vues sur Haru dès le début, Ciel qui me croyait parano.

-Je m'en excuse, votre fils était jeune et j'ai préférais attendre.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je suis dans un cas similaire, répondit Sebastian.

-Attendez, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? demanda Haru.

-Non, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne demandes pas comment je vais faire avec mes études ?

-Tu vas les finir et Hirotaka s'occupera de l'enfant. Ne vous attendez pas à une augmentation de ma part et vous gardez les mêmes fonctions, répondit Ciel.

-Je n'ai jamais été payé, moi, vous êtes chanceux.

-Tu as été payé, d'une autre manière, répondit Ciel.

-Tu me dois encore beaucoup de salaire alors, répondit Sebastian.

-Merci papa et Sebastian.

-Pourquoi, Haru ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour ne pas vous énerver.

-On va être grand parent et jouer avec nos petits-enfants. On est de jeunes grands-parents en plus, répondit Ciel.

-On pourra le garder quand vous voulez être tranquille ou s'en occuper, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous avez l'air content, je prendrai soin de votre petit fils, je serai un bon père, dit Hirotaka.

-On n'en doute pas, Hirotaka, bienvenus dans la famille, vous êtes comme notre beau fils, répondit Ciel.

-Oui, appelez-moi Sebastian, pas de gêne entre nous, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne me permettrais pas, monsieur.

-Allez-y. Osez, répondit Sebastian.

-Arrêtes d'insister, tu le gênes, répondit Ciel.

-Merci monsieur, puis je prendre congé avec votre fils ?

-Depuis quand vous me demandez mon avis ? demanda Ciel.

-Viens Hirotaka.

Haru emmena Hirotaka avec lui.

-Tu es content finalement. Tu te rends compte de la jeunesse dans la maison.

-Oui un bébé, cela me rappelle Haru quand on l'a eu et Hinata qui est déjà grande. Le temps passe vite.

-Tu veux qu'on en fasse un autre ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne suis plus tout jeune et toi non plus. On n'a plus l'âge d'en avoir. On va être grands-parents en plus.

-Je suis sérieux, Ciel.

-La dernière fois, tu disais ne plus vouloir être dans les couches.

-J'ai 31 ans, Sebastian.

-Et alors ? Tu ne feras jamais ton âge. Grand parent ou pas, je suis sérieux, répondit Sebastian.

-On n'est trop vieux pour cela.

-Je veux un autre enfant avec toi.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, veux-tu.

Ciel se leva, aller quitter la pièce mais Sebastian le retient.

-Je t'aime, je veux que l'on en fasse un autre, seulement avec toi.

-Arrêtes, Sebastian.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Si mais sois réaliste, on n'est plus tout jeune et pour le mariage et partir en enfer.

-On pourra partir n'importe ou et se marier aussi, rien n'empêche de renoncer à nos projets, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu essaies vraiment de me convaincre ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu veux de l'argumentaire précis ?

-Oui vas-y je veux une bonne raison, répondit Ciel.

-Je t'aime et je veux faire un enfant avec toi, comme nos deux enfants. Je veux créer une partie de toi et moi.

-Tu m'aurai presque convaincu, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'en allait mais Sebastian le suivait.

-Je compte bien te convaincre même si tu ne crois pas en mon sérieux.

-Tu cours toujours, mais essaies encore, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et comptait bien le convaincre d'agrandir la famille.


	18. Chapter 18

Haru rendit visite à Alois, un ami de son père.

Il voulait lui demander des conseils et se rassurer.

-J'imagine la tête de Ciel quand il a su que son fils avait fait plus fort que lui, on dit bien tel père tel fils.

-Papa l'a bien pris j'avais peur qu'il s'énerve sur Hirotaka, répondit Haru.

-C'est clair que vous avez fait mieux que votre propre père, tomber amoureux du majordome et coucher avec et la conséquence faire un enfant avec à 14 ans à peine, félicitations, dit Claude.

-Je ne voulais pas faire un enfant avec Hirotaka.

-Ciel ne voulait pas non plus d'enfant de base, répondit Alois.

-J'ai des questions et comme tu es comme moi, si tu voulais y répondre.

-Tu veux dire parce que j'ai déjà eu un enfant ou parce que je suis un omega ? demanda Alois.

-Parce que tu as eu un enfant, répondit Haru.

-Tu pouvais demander à ton père, non ? C'est aussi un omega et il a eu deux enfants lui.

-Oui mais j'ai du mal à discuter de ce genre de chose avec lui, en plus il est bien trop occupé à se débarrasser de l'idée de Sebastian de faire un autre enfant.

-Ah ce Sebastian, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant de le convaincre, dit Claude.

-Il n'est pas tout jeune Ciel. Un troisième à son âge, dit Alois.

-Papa a le même âge que toi, répondit Haru.

-Il va devenir grand père à 32 ans, tu es fort Haru, dit Alois.

-Ce serait marrant s'il devenait père et grand-père, dit Claude.

-Papa ne lui cédera pas cela, répondit Haru.

-Ne sous estimes pas Sebastian, il y arrivera, répondit Alois.

-Oui c'est clair, répondit Claude.

-Vous vouliez des enfants tous les deux ? demanda Haru.

-Non, dirent t'ils ensemble.

-Mais au final, je ne regrette pas, c'est un vrai bonheur, sauf la partie accouchement, dit Alois.

-Justement, je voudrais tout savoir sur la grossesse et l'accouchement.

-Tu as combien de temps devant toi ? demanda Alois.

Alois donna de précieux conseils à Haru pour la suite de sa vie avec un bébé.

Une fois chez lui, Haru chercha Hirotaka.

Mais c'est Hirotaka qui le trouva et le prit par surprise.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Tanaka.

-Si tu as ce genre de relation avec Tanaka, je dois m'inquiéter alors.

-Je plaisante, évidemment.

Hirotaka posa ses lèvres sur celles de Haru.

-Je ne fais ce genre de chose qu'avec toi, dit Haru.

-Tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Oui je suis un peu rassuré.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demander à ton père ?

-C'est compliqué de parler avec lui, en plus il a déjà assez à faire avec Sebastian et son histoire de bébé.

-Et si tu as un frère ou une sœur ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Papa ne lui cédera pas mais je m'en fiche, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

-Cela ferait du boulot en plus, notre bébé et ta sœur.

-Papa s'occupait de nous jeune, je n'aurai pas aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Haru.

-C'est bien pratique comme profession, dans ce genre de cas.

-Tu veux dire qu'être un majordome est attirant ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Pas tellement la profession mais le côté interdit peut-être.

-C'est peut-être cela qui a fait craquer ton père pour Sebastian.

-Merci de le supposer Hirotaka mais ce n'est pas le seul élément qui l'a fait tomber amoureux de moi, dit Sebastian.

Sebastian cherchait Ciel mais depuis cette histoire de de concevoir un autre enfant, il le fuyait. Ciel ne le tolérait même plus dans la même chambre que lui.

-Monsieur, vous semblez désespérez.

-Oui c'est pire que la torture, il me fuit et on ne peut même plus faire chambre commune. Je suis désespéré, répondit Sebastian.

-Papa est terrible avec toi.

-Comment vont Claude et Alois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Et bien cela commence à se voir, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui.

-Cela va être compliqué alors, quand on attend un enfant, cela se voit forcément, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian repartit à la recherche de Ciel.

Ciel l'ignorait volontairement.

Il se disait que Sebastian ne viendrait vers lui que pour faire des tentatives d'approches pour le convaincre.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Si c'est toi, je ne veux pas te voir.

Sebastian entra.

-Tu es pire qu'un tortionnaire, tu ne détestes au point de ne plus vouloir me voir ?

-Tu viens encore tenter de me convaincre et tenter tes approches.

-Tu es terrible, je peux m'en aller si tu ne veux plus me voir, je rentre chez moi.

-Bien, tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi. Tu ne me manqueras pas, répondit Ciel.

-Très bien, je vais disparaitre de ta vie, Ciel.

-Arrêtes de plaisanter.

-Tu vas voir si je plaisante, répondit Sebastian.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel n'avait plus revu Sebastian depuis une semaine.

Il pensait qu'il reviendrait vers lui, mais pas de nouvelles.

Ciel commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Il se demandait si Sebastian était sérieux en disant disparaitre de sa vie.

Ciel n'avait pas le cœur à travailler mais se forcait.

On frappait à la porte.

-Sebastian, c'est toi ?

Ciel espérait que ce serait lui.

C'était Hirotaka.

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Ciel.

-Ce n'est que moi désole, monsieur.

-Ne vous excusez pas, monsieur. J'ai une lettre de Sebastian pour vous.

-Pourquoi tu attends que maintenant pour me la donner ?

-Monsieur m'a demandé de ne vous la donner qu'une semaine après.

-Ne l'écoutes pas, cet abruti, répondit Ciel.

Ciel lu la lettre.

**« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ». Si cela est ton cas, Ciel, si je te manque, viens me retrouver chez moi. »**

-Quel connard ! Me laisser une semaine sans nouvelle pour écrire deux malheureuses phrases. Tu vas voir ta peine quand je vais arriver chez toi.

-Il vous a manqué, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Oui terriblement, je m'en vais le punir pour sa stupidité.

Ciel parti retrouver Ciel en enfer.

-Ou va papa, Hirotaka ? demanda Haru.

-Retrouver ton père, c'est mignon de voir de la passion après autant d'années.

Ciel arrivé en enfer, fonca chez Sebastian.

Il entra sans frapper.

Il tomba sur l'employé de Sebastian.

-Vous savez ou est cet enfoiré ?

-Votre mari ? En haut dans la bibliothèque.

-En fait, il est à moi, ne lui tournez pas autour.

-Je n'ai pas d'idées de ce genre, enfin tomber amoureux d'un humain c'est ignoble pour un démon.

-On ne te demande rien, toi.

Ciel monta les escaliers.

Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque puis alla vers Sebastian.

-Ciel, tu es venu.

Ciel frappa Sebastian violemment.

-Eh stop, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Sebastian.

-Connard, ce n'était pas une lettre mais deux phrases.

Sebastian stoppa l'excès de violence de Ciel.

Il l'immobilisa puis le serra fortement.

-Lâches-moi enfoiré, une semaine sans nouvelles, tu mériterais de te faire tuer. Mais je ne peux pas, répondit Ciel.

-Calmes-toi Ciel. Tu ne sais que je ne suis pas un poète. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Une semaine sans toi. Mais tu m'as dit de disparaitre non ? Je n'ai fait que t'obéir.

-Tu ne dois pas m'écouter, enfin. En plus tu as gagné ce que tu voulais.

-Tu veux dire que tu es ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand tu le sais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je l'ai appris après que tu sois partis.

-Et tu comptes le garder ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien ….


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était revenu avec Sebastian sur terre.

Sebastian était autorisé à dormir de nouveau avec lui mais il lui avait interdit tout contact physique avec lui.

Sebastian ne le prenait pas bien surtout que Ciel ne savait pas s'il le garderait.

Il voulait plus que tout de cet enfant mais c'est Ciel le portait, il devait donc le convaincre et ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Dès le matin, Sebastian poursuivait son but.

Il réveilla Ciel en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Réveilles-toi mon amour. Bienvenus nouvelle vie future.

Ciel réveillé se fâcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je n'ai pas dit que je garderai. Tu m'énerves, je ne veux plus te voir pour l'instant.

-Tu es méchant avec moi. J'insisterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra parce que j'en veux de ce bébé.

-On n'est pas tout jeune et on va être grand-père. Comment tu veux faire avec nos projets ?

-On peut se marier et aller vivre en enfer, un bébé n'empêche rien. Ne te sers pas de ton âge comme excuse ni le fait d'être grand-père.

-Qui s'en occupera ? demanda Ciel.

-Moi je suis là, Ciel.

-Et tes allers retours en enfer ?

-On peut me remplacer et puis tu emplois quelqu'un non ?

-Hirotaka aura déjà beaucoup à faire avec leur enfant en plus de notre fille. Ce n'est pas son boulot de s'occuper d'un autre enfant.

-Je m'en occuperai comme nos deux premiers.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que toi aussi tu as des obligations ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou tu t'es plains toi, je t'ai supporté dans pas mal de situations assez énervantes.

-Tu insinues que je suis énervant des fois ?

-Oui des fois ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'envoi balader. Même quand tu étais plus jeune, j'aurai pu m'énerver plus d'une fois.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que je t'aimais, je t'aime encore et je ne compte pas arrêter de t'aimer. Un couple c'est un ensemble de concession sinon cela ne marche pas.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant que je le garde ?

-Parce que je t'aime et je l'aime déjà ce bébé. Je veux que tu le gardes, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai déjà 32 ans, un bébé à mon âge, c'est de la folie, tu en as conscience ? C'est du boulot un bébé. Et tu n'es plus tout jeune non plus.

-Donc ta principale raison de ne pas le garder c'est de notre âge ?

-Oui et la crainte d'en perdre un à nouveau, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian lui aussi souffrait d'avoir perdu un enfant mais c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas que Ciel avorte. Il ne voulait pas le perdre avant qu'il n'existe.

-J'ai aussi souffert Ciel mais la vie nous accorde une chance. C'est pour cela que tu dois le garder.

-Tu te vois te remettre dedans ? Les pleurs la nuit, les couches et les biberons, tu supporteras ?

-Je ne serai pas seul, on sera deux. On l'a fait à deux, on s'en occupe à deux, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu pourras gérer la nuit vue que tu ne dors pas, comme nos deux premiers.

-Ciel cela veut dire que je t'ai convaincu à le garder ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais ce sera le dernier.

-Ou la dernière, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu veux une fille ou un garcon ? demanda Ciel.

-Les deux, ce serait bien.

-Peu importe son sexe. Des jumeaux, ce serait compliqué, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as bien eu un frère jumeau toi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu l'as mangé ? répondit Ciel.

-Je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait entre nous et tu ne m'as pas invoqué.

-Oui c'est vrai et je compte bien les retrouver et me venger. Tu me mangeras une fois que ce sera fait ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais je peux te manger d'une autre manière, si tu veux.

-Tu ne changes pas, toujours à penser au sexe.

-Si je n'y pensais plus avec toi, tu devrais t'inquiéter, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah oui et si moi je ne suis plus attiré par toi un jour ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu crois cela arrivera ? Je ferai tout pour que tu ne te lasses pas.

-Et là tu comptes faire quoi pour que je ne lasse pas ?

-Tu veux vraiment voir ?

Sebastian ferma la porte et s'avanca vers Ciel.

-Je vais te faire prendre ton pied.

-C'est ringard, Sebastian. Tu le dis tout le temps Fermes la porte à clé.

Sebastian alla fermer la porte à clé puis dit à Ciel.

-Ringard ou pas, tu me cèdes toujours. Deux enfants, bientôt grand-père et un autre bébé en route, j'ai bien réussi ma vie.

-Monsieur le ringard, faites-moi prendre mon pied.

-Yes my lord.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebastian était parti pour plusieurs jours.

Ciel n'aimait pas le voir partir ne serait ce que pour trois jours. C'était déjà trop pour lui.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur son entreprise mais ses pensées étaient destinées à son compagnon.

Il était déjà 16h00 quand Ciel travaillait encore.

Hirotaka frappa.

-Entre.

-Je vous apporte votre thé, monsieur.

-Poses-le là, Hirotaka. Comment vont les enfants ?

-Bien mademoiselle joue dehors et Haru est à ses leçons.

-Haru n'aime pas beaucoup étudier, je le comprends.

-Haru devient un beau jeune homme, répondit Hirotaka.

-Oui c'est vrai, il fera des ravages un jour. Tout ce travail et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus.

-Vous pensez à votre compagnon ? demanda Hirotaka.

-Oui il me manque déjà.

-C'est beau de voir un si grand attachement des années après. Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Depuis que je suis assez jeune, mes 14 ans.

-Un peu plus vieux que votre fils, répondit Hirotaka.

-Oui je ne serai pas surpris qu'il fasse mieux que moi.

-Vous semblez tendu, je peux ?

Horotaka posa ses mains sur les épaules de son patron mais cela ne semblait pas détendre Ciel.

-Je peux vous aider mais l'endroit ne me parait pas très pratique. Pouvons-nous aller dans votre chambre ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

C'est ainsi que Ciel se retrouva allonger sur son lit, Hirotaka au-dessus de lui.

-Puis-je vous demander d'enlever votre haut ?

-Oui.

Hirotaka était plutôt bon masseur.

-Je suis sûr que votre compagnon est meilleur que moi dans ce domaine. Il gérait à lui seul toutes les tâches.

-Il est vrai qu'il était efficace, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian revenait plus tôt que prévu et comptait faire la surprise à Ciel.

Il le chercha, mais personne dans le bureau, ni la bibliothèque.

-Il est dans la chambre, peut-être.

Sebastian se dirigea vers la chambre et entendit des bruits suspects.

-Il n'est pas tout seul apparemment, qui est avec lui ?

-Hirotaka, plus bas, c'est bon, vraiment bon.

Sebastian ne réfléchit pas et ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le mit en colère.

Ciel, Hirotaka au-dessus de lui et pour finir le pire Ciel dénudé.

-Ah Sebastian, tu rentres plus tôt.

Puis il vit le regarde assassin de Sebastian et tenta de le rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Hirotaka me massait. J'étais tendu et c'était plus pratique ici.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Un mec au-dessus de toi, toi sans vêtements et ce que j'ai entendu derrière la porte.

-Je ne faisais rien avec votre compagnon, vous vous faites des idées.

-Hirotaka, sortez de suite.

Hirotaka sorti, Sebastian n'était pas calme.

-Tu me trompes avec un autre mec pendant mon absence ? C'est dégueulasse Ciel.

-Il me massait, rien de plus, tu te fais des idées.

-Non vous étiez beaucoup trop proche, depuis quand tu couches avec lui ? Avoue que tu mens.

-Non je ne te trompe pas. Tu m'énerves dès qu'un mec s'approche tu es jaloux. Je ne peux approcher personne et dès que quelqu'un me touche, tu deviens menaçant.

-C'est parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te vole à moi. Hirotaka est bi, j'ai de quoi me méfier.

-Hirotaka n'a aucune vus sur moi, Sebastian. Arrête ta paranoïa.

Haru avait entendu des cris et s'était inquiété.

-Hirotaka, mes parents se disputent ?

-Oui je faisais un massage à votre père et il croit que votre père me trompe avec lui.

-On devrait peut-être lui dire pour éclaircir le malentendu, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, votre père semble hors de lui, ce n'est pas le moment. Laissez-les s'expliquer.

-Ils vont se séparer tu crois ?

-Non ils s'aiment depuis trop longtemps. Ne vous en inquiétez pas, répondit Hirotaka.

La dispute continuait de plus belle.

-Tu es trop jaloux. Tu veux faire quoi m'attacher ou m'enfermer dans une pièce pour que je ne vois personne et que tu puisses me surveiller en permanence ?

-Non mais je ne veux pas que des gens te touchent même un employé. Je ne peux pas t'enfermer mais j'ai le droit de te demander et d'exiger que tu sois à moi.

-Arrêtes d'être si possessif, j'en ai marre de ta jalousie.

-C'est parce que je t'aime. Je le serai toujours envers tout le monde, y compris Hirotaka.

-Tu m'énerves, vas t'en et ne reviens plus pendant un moment.

-Tu veux vraiment que je parte Ciel ? Tu te crois mieux alors que tu es ouvertement jaloux de mon employé.

-C'est un démon, Sebastian.

-Toi aussi je te rappelle. Je n'ai aucune vus sur ce mec uniquement toi.

-J'ai des doutes des fois, tu passes du temps avec.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi, rester enfermer avec toi ?

-Vires-le Sebastian.

-Je pourrais te demander pareil. Je ne peux pas Ciel.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est le seul qui est resté. Ton fils est ingérable des fois. C'est le seul qui réussit à le gérer.

-Tu m'aimes encore Ciel ?

-En cet instant, j'ai des doutes. Barre-toi. On fait une pause. J'ai besoin de temps sans toi.

-Tu veux rompre, Ciel ?

-Non une pause, je ne sais pas combien de temps.

-Tu ne le penses pas quand tu as dit que tu dis ne plus m'aimer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vas t'en.

-Non moi je t'aime et je ne compte pas te laisser.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et le serra mais Ciel ne voulait aucun contact avec lui.

-Lâches-moi et vas t'en.

-Non je sais que tu as mentis.

-Lâches-moi Sebastian.

Puis Ciel finit par gifler Sebastian très violemment.

-Je ne veux plus te voir et si tu me touches encore, je te tue.

Sebastian senti quelques larmes coulaient.

-Très bien, mais je ne reviendrais pas vers toi. Ton attitude me fait mal comme tu ne sais pas.

-Dégages.

Puis Sebastian sorti.

Haru qui était resté, alla vers lui.

-Papa, vous allez vous séparer ?

-Non, poussin, je vais m'en aller pendant un moment le temps que papa se calme et j'ai moi aussi besoin de réfléchir. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. Je n'ai pas envie de rester.

Sebastian parti et Haru tenta de le poursuivre.

Hirotaka le stoppa.

-Il ne faut pas intervenir. Laissez passer l'orage, jeune maitre.

-Mais c'est à cause de moi, si je disais à papa que l'on sortait ensemble, le malentendu se dissiperait.

-Non je pense qu'ils avaient déjà des différents avant cela.

Haru frappa mais Ciel ne répondit pas.

Il entra et vit son père en train de pleurer.

-Papa, Sebastian va revenir ?

-Oui poussin, viens vers moi.

-Vous allez vous séparer ?

-Non on fait une pause. Je ne sais pas quand il reviendra.

-Vous vous êtes dit des choses dures. Tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Non rassures toi j'aime ton père et lui aussi. Mais un couple connait des périodes difficiles.

-Tu ne vas pas quitter papa ?

-Non et j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas. Maintenant j'aimerai rester seul. Dis à Hirotaka de ne pas me déranger.

En sortant Hirotaka se sentait mal.

-Hirotaka, c'est à cause de moi.

-Mais non, vos parents vont se réconciliés. Ne vous inquiétez pas.


	22. Chapter 22

Ciel avait pour la première fois depuis un moment repenser à leur dispute.

Il se réveilla, regarda Sebastian.

-Tu as l'air triste d'un coup.

-Oui je repensais à quand tu es parti.

-Ah je vois. J'ai beaucoup souffert aussi.

-Tu sais que je passais mes nuits à pleurer et je ne dormais quasiment pas ?

-Je ne savais pas.

-Tu crois que si on avait su pour leur relation on aurait perdu moins de temps ? demanda Ciel.

-Non on avait des soucis en dehors.

-En tout cas, si je te dis de me lâcher, ne m'écoutes pas. Force-moi à rester avec toi et ne t'éloignes plus jamais.

-Donc si tu me dis de partir je dois te cloitrer dans une pièce avec moi ? Ou tu veux que je t'attache dans la cave ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas la cave, un endroit plus confortable.

-La chambre ou je pourrais te calmer en te faisant l'amour tout le temps.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Sebastian. C'est du harcèlement sexuel.

-C'est toi qui me harcèle sexuellement, je suis ton employé.

-Non plus maintenant.

-Je peux encore te faire l'amour pour me rattraper, beaucoup de fois.

-Non pas si je refuse.

-Tu ne refuseras jamais quand c'est moi.

-Je pourrais.

-Ah bon ? On va voir.

Sebastian serra Ciel.

-On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper.

-Profites en dans quelques mois, ce sera compliqué. Et en plus tu ne voudras plus de moi.

-Peu importe, je voudrais toujours de toi, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il embrassa Ciel.

Haru les interrompit.

-Vous faites toujours ce genre de chose à votre âge ?

-Oui comment tu crois que ta sœur et toi ont été concu ? répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne devrais pas te le faire remarquer mais on frappe. Je ne t'ai jamais réprimandé alors je suis fautif.

-Je peux m'en aller si vous comptiez…

-Non tu voulais parler de quelque chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais apparemment vous êtes occupé.

-On aura toujours du temps pour toi. Viens.

-Quel est le problème, poussin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben je veux parler de sexe avec vous mais je ne sais pas si c'est normal.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec ceux de ton père qu'il aurait pu.

-J'ai été élevé comme cela, on n'en parlait pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as la chance que l'on soit assez ouvert, dis-nous tout, répondit Sebastian.

-Ben en fait j'aimerai qu'on le fasse plus avec Hirotaka. Il vient vers moi quand je suis en chaleur mais le reste du temps non.

-Il te traite bien au moins quand c'est le cas ? demanda Ciel.

-S'il te fait du mal, je m'en occuperai, répondit Sebastian.

-Hirotaka me traite bien papa, répondit Haru.

-Si tu veux ce genre de chose, il faut lui dire ou lui montrer.

-Mais je n'ose pas et il ne vient pas vers moi, répondit Haru.

-Ton père n'est jamais venu vers moi non plus, je finis toujours par venir, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis comme je suis.

-Je dois donc aller vers lui ?

-Oui, répondit Ciel.

-Merci, je vais vous laisser. Je vous ai interrompus.

-Pas de souci, si tu veux encore des conseils viens nous voir.

Haru s'en alla.

-J'ai donné congé à Hirotaka aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui tout le monde a une pause aujourd'hui alors tu comptes me faire l'amour ou pas ?

-Oui puisque tu me le demandes.

Haru fort des conseils de ses parents chercha Hirotaka.

Il ne le trouva pas en cuisine, ni avec sa sœur et encore moins dans la buanderie.

-Il est ou ? Dans sa chambre peut-être ?

Haru frappa.

-Tiens, tu apprends à frapper sur le tard ?

-Je veux te parler Hirotaka. Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas ?

-Congé hebdomadaire, répondit Hirotaka.

-Je veux te parler de quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

-Je veux le faire plus souvent en dehors de mes chaleurs et que tu viennes vers moi. Moi je n'oserai pas.

-Tu veux faire l'amour plus souvent ?

-Oui c'est cela.

-Ok si je te dis que je veux de toi maintenant tu es d'accord ?

Haru souri, il était content que Hirotaka le comprenne si bien.

-Oui bien sûr. Tant que tu veux de moi. D'ici quelques mois et après.

-On pourra toujours et si on a de la chance, elle ou il fera ses nuits. Sans compter tes parents.

-Papa va avoir un autre enfant, ils seront proche en âge, répondit Haru.

-C'est un avantage, ils pourront jouer ensemble. Maintenant finis de parler.

Hirotaka posa ses lèvres sur celle de Haru et le bascula sur le lit.

-Je t'aime Hirotaka.

-Moi aussi jeune maitre.


	23. Chapter 23

Ciel venait de se réveiller.

Il trouva Sebastian sur lui.

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je vérifie que le bébé va bien. C'est logique non ? répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as peur qu'il soit mort pendant que je dorme ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais tu n'es plus si jeune, il faut être vigilant.

-Merci de me traiter de vieux, futur grand père.

-Tu vas l'être aussi je te rappelle, répondit Sebastian.

-On va être grands-parents oui, c'est cool je trouve. Haru est jeune, j'espère qu'il sera plus autoritaire que toi.

-S'il ne l'est pas, Hirotaka le sera. Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un de son âge pour un premier bébé ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas vraiment puisque c'est bien ton fils, faire un bébé 5 ans avant son père. Dans votre famille, vous avez le sens de l'interdit apparemment. Et vous avez quelque chose avec les employés masculins.

-C'est le tien aussi. J'aurai dû prendre une femme peut-être. J'espère que Hinata attendra un peu plus longtemps. Et quant à lui ou elle, on verra, dit Ciel.

-Une femme ? Pas question. On va le savoir quand, son sexe ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien je dois prendre rendez-vous. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Pourquoi pas une femme ?

-Tu devrais. Tu n'as pas l'air joyeux. Parce que je ne veux pas de femmes autour de toi.

\- Tu te méfies de tout le monde de toute facon. Si mais je pense au pire des fois, répondit Ciel.

-Cesses d'y repenser. Ce bébé, on l'aura.

-Tu n'es sûr de rien, on le pensait aussi la dernière fois …

-Ne penses pas au pire, voyons, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher pourtant.

-Penses à notre futur mariage et à tout ce qui nous arrivera de bien, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel avait pris rendez-vous et Sebastian avait tenu à l'accompagner.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre.

-Je suis le père, je suis venu pour Hinata et Haru, je te rappelle.

Puis on appela Ciel.

-Vous voulez connaitre le sexe ?

-Oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne réponds pas à ma place et si je ne voulais pas le savoir moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu veux autant le savoir que moi, avoues-le.

-Oui j'avoues que je suis un peu curieux. Docteur, dites-moi.

Le docteur prit un instant et annonca :

-Ce sont des faux jumeaux. Félicitation !

-Des jumeaux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est super deux c'est mieux qu'un.

-Imbécile, deux c'est beaucoup. Je n'en voulais qu'un moi.

-La vie est pleine de surprise, Ciel.

-On a déjà Hinata et on va se retrouver avec deux autres enfants. Je suis trop vieux pour cela. On ne s'en sortira pas !

-Mais si, j'ai géré les deux premiers, je pense arriver à gérer deux à la fois.

-Tu n'es pas si jeune que cela, tu sais, répondit Ciel.

-Crois-moi on y arrivera.

De retour chez eux, Ciel était toujours sous le choc.

-Des jumeaux, je n'arriverai pas à m'y faire.

-On y arrivera.

Puis Hirotaka et Haru allèrent vers eux.

-Papa, Sebastian, on a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Tu attends, des jumeaux, poussins ? demanda Ciel.

-Comment avez-vous devinez, monsieur ? demanda Hirotaka.

-On attends des faux jumeaux, je crois que je suis trop vieux.

-Poussin, ton père est content mais sous le choc. Félicitation Hirotaka. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n vous laisserai pas les nôtres. Vous aurez déjà forte à faire avec vos propres enfants.

-Merci monsieur mais je panique un peu moi aussi, deux enfants en même temps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai géré Haru et Hinata en même temps.

-Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi, tu as de bonnes capacités, répondit Ciel.

-Il est vrai mais si les démons y arrivent, vous y arriverez.

-Je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu.

-Papa, tout va bien ? demanda Haru.

-4 jeunes enfants en même temps. Les miens et les vôtres.

-C'est exact, viens avec moi. C'est super d'être parents et grand-parent en même temps, répondit Sebastian.

-Parles pour toi.

Sebastian suivit Ciel.

-On s'en sortira Hirotaka ? demanda Haru.

-Oui je pense que l'on peut s'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ciel allongé commencait à s'inquiéter.

Sebastian tentait de le rassurer.

-Il n'y a pas eu de souci avec Hinata, ni Haru alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant ?

-Parce que. Comment tu veux faire pour te marier et les faire vivre en enfer ?

-On pourra. Ils pourront revenir s'ils le souhaitent. Hirotaka sera un très bon père. Et Haru est d'accord pour reprendre ton entreprise.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je ne travaille plus.

-On pourra se détendre, faire l'amour toute la journée ou ne rien faire, répondit Sebastian.

-Avec de jeunes enfants ? Tu plaisantes ?

-On aura toujours le temps pour cela, crois-moi.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, toi.

-Non jamais, mais c'est ce qui t'a fait tomber amoureux de moi, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est vrai depuis autant de temps, comment on a fait pour rester si longtemps sans se fâcher ? demanda Ciel.

-Et bien peut-être que cette pause a été utile, tu sais.

-Dire que tu devais prendre mon âme seulement.

-La vie est un scénario qui peut se changer à tout moment, Ciel.

-Embrasses-moi, Sebastian.

-Yes my lord.

Plus le temps passé, plus leur amour se renforcait, c'est bien plus ce qu'espérait Sebastian depuis le début.

D'un pacte à l'amour, il n'y avait eu qu'un pas.


	24. Chapter 24

C'était un jour paisible en enfer.

Sous un ciel ensoleillé s'était lié deux âmes sœurs.

Ciel et Sebastian s'étaient dit oui pour l'éternité.

Ils avaient fait une simple réception après le mariage, rien de bien grand.

Ils avaient fait un petit mariage sans prétention, seulement Elisabeth, leurs enfants, leur petits enfants et Claude et Alois avec leurs enfants.

Alois avait eu une petite fille nommée Akane.

Elisabeth était marié avec un homme et attendait un enfant.

Les jumeaux de Haru et Hirotaka avaient désormais 4 ans.

Haru avait désormais 18 ans.

-Akira et Akio, calmez-vous, ne courez pas partout ! s'énerva Hirotaka.

-Laisses-les, Hirotaka, répondit Haru.

-Tu es trop laxiste.

-Non, papa était pareil avec moi.

-D'où ma sévérité quand je m'occupais de toi, répondit Hirotaka.

Ciel dansait avec son désormais mari.

C'est comme si le temps n'avait pas changé.

-Tu sembles pensif, Ciel. A quoi tu penses ?

-Au temps, rien ne semble changer.

-Non mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais, répondit Sebastian.

Les jumeaux foncaient vers eux.

Akio tira sur le pantalon de Sebastian.

-Papi, portes-moi.

Hirotaka courait après eux.

-Ne dérangez pas, vos grands-parents !

-Laissez-les Hirotaka, répondit Ciel.

-Oui occupez-vous plutôt de Haru, dit Sebastian.

Sebastian prit Akio dans ses bras.

-Tu es vraiment un vilain garcon, tu sais.

Ciel avait pris Akira dans ses bras.

-Ils me rappellent moi et Haru.

-C'est vrai, ils sont aussi indisciplinés que toi, répondit Sebastian.

Eisabeth alla vers eux, elle était accompagnée de son mari.

-Ciel, félicitation.

-Merci, et toi cela commence à se voir. Tu connais le sexe ?

-Oui c'est un garcon.

-Félicitation, madame Elisabeth.

Claude et Alois allèrent à leur tour les féliciter.

Alois avait dans les bras les deux enfants de Ciel et Sebastian.

-Papa, prends-moi dans tes bras.

-Ami, j'ai déjà Akira.

Ciel posa Akira qui alla avec son père.

Ciel prit Ami.

-Ma puce, tu t'amuses ?

-Oui on va rester ici ?

-Oui on va vivre ici, ma puce, répondit Sebastian.

-Papa prends-moi aussi.

C'était Akihito le second jumeau de Ciel et Sebastian.

-Viens alors.

Ciel tenait ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

-Je me demande comment on a réussi.

-Je te l'avais dit, tout le monde se sent à sa place, nos enfants, nos petits-enfants, répondit Sebastian.

Hinata elle avait déjà dix ans et dansait avec un jeune homme.

Sebastian le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

-Personne ne me la prendra si facilement, tu peux en être sûr.

-Ne deviens pas surprotecteur, c'est la vie que les enfants fassent leur vie.

-Elle a ton âge, tu sais, répondit Sebastian.

-Et alors ?

-Il faut se méfier, répondit Sebastian.

-Papa surprotecteur en action.

Haru les rejoint.

-Les enfants, vous boudez papa ?

Akio et Akira sautèrent sur leur père.

-Papa, on va revoir Akihito et Ami ?

-Oui elles viendront nous voir et on ira les voir, répondit Haru.

La réception se poursuit assez tard et le lendemain tout le monde s'en alla.

Sebastian et Ciel restaient en enfer avec Hinata et leurs jumeaux.

Haru devait repartir avec Hirotaka et Claude avec Alois ainsi que leurs deux enfants.

Elisabeth était parti la veille avec son mari.

-Haru, fais bien attention au manoir et viens nous voir avec les enfants. Je te fais confiance pour mon entreprise, fais-la prospérer encore plus. C'est l'héritage de tes grands-parents après tout.

Puis Ciel s'adressa à Hirotaka.

-Continuez à bien vous occuper de mon fils et de mes petits-enfants. Ne laissez pas le manoir en mauvaise état, je compte sur vous.

-Je le ferai, monsieur, répondit Hirotaka.

Sebastian prit la parole.

-Haru, n'engages pas de majordome.

-Pourquoi papa ? demanda Haru.

-Tu as vus le schéma familial ? A tous les coups, Akio ou Akira tomberont follement amoureux eux aussi. Toi, ton père.

-Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas, papa, répondit Haru.

-Il y a de fortes chances, poussin, répondit Ciel.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, Ciel et Sebastian étaient seuls.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai plus de travail. Je vais m'ennuyer.

-Non je sais comment on va s'occuper. Viens.

-Tu ne penses qu'à cela.

-Je te ferai l'amour tous les jours, tout le temps.

-C'est beaucoup trop. On va vite s'ennuyer, répondit Ciel.

-Non tu as enfin le temps, profites.

-D'accord.

Ciel avait recruté un majordome en enfer mais se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort.

Après tout, le schéma se répétait, à chaque génération.


	25. Chapter 25

Haru avait désormais 24 ans.

Il était toujours avec Hirotaka mais devait trouver un autre majordome.

Hirotaka voulait changer de profession, il devait donc engager quelqu'un d'autre.

Il devait voir un candidat.

Le candidat se nommé Akihide.

-Bien vous avez de bonnes références et vous m'inspirez confiance. Je vous engage. Je vais vous présenter les enfants.

Haru demanda à Hirotaka ou ils étaient.

-Il sont dans le jardin.

Haru vus les jumeaux en train de jouer.

-Les enfants. Je vous présenter Akihide, il va s'occuper de vous.

-Bonjour monsieur, dirent-ils.

-Bonjour jeunes maitres. Je vais m'occuper de vous. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous souhaitez quelque chose. Je suis à votre service.

Hirotaka les avaient rejoints.

-Tu crois que cela va se reproduire ?

-Quoi donc ? demanda Haru.

-Eh bien toi, ton père.

-Qui sait ? C'est une habitude maintenant. En plus, ils ont le même âge que mon père quand il a rencontré Sebastian. Tu sais des fois je pense que si papa n'avait pas rencontré Sebastian. Je ne serai pas né et nous ne serions pas ensemble. Ils ne seraient pas nés non plus.

-Tout a une suite logique. Eux, nous, et eux dans le futur.

Ciel et Sebastian vivaient toujours en enfer, leurs jumeaux avaient désormais 10 ans eux aussi.

Ciel s'était fait à profiter de sa retraite anticipée.

Leur quotidien était simple, profiter de leurs enfants.

Hinata avait désormais 16 ans et avait décidé de retourner sur terre pour poursuivre ses études.

Ciel ne s'inquiétait pas, elle vivait chez eux, ou vivait Haru et Hirotaka.

Elle revenait de temps en temps les voir mais était déjà indépendante.

-Ou est passé le père surprotecteur ?

-Tu avais raison, ils sont faits pour vivre leur vie. Elle reviendra sûrement nous présenter un ou une fiancée potentielle.

-Tu préférerai l'un ou l'autre ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela m'importe peu tant qu'elle est heureuse.

-Tu sais je pense des fois, au moment ou on s'est rencontré.

-Les choses ont tournés différemment de ce que je pensais, dans le bon sens, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu crois que le bonheur finit un jour ?

-Non il va se poursuivre longtemps, pour l'éternité toi et moi.

Tout a commencé par un pacte, qui est devenu une attirance et de l'amour. Pour se transformer en une histoire d'amour qui dure et dure encore, pour longtemps.


End file.
